Pourquoi fautil toujours que ça tombe sur moi ?
by Whydee
Summary: Hermione, Katie, Lavande et Parvati, font un acte ou vérité pour fêter la fin de l'année. Hermione doit séduire le garçon qu'elle hait le plus à Poudlard ! Mais comment faire ? La haine est réciproque! Mais cette haine pourraitelle se transformer en amour
1. Acte ou vérité ?

_**Et voici une nouvelle fic ! Dites moi si vous aimez ou pas pour savoir si je fais suite !**_

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Chapitre 1: Acte ou vérité ? ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Parvati !

- Euh... vérité !

Katie, Hermione, Parvati et Lavande, étaient en train de jouer à acte ou vérité, assisent en rond au beau milieu de leur dortoir, elles avaient décidé de passer leur dernier jour de leur sixième année ensemble (de la septième pour Katie).

- Vérité ? Hum... Aimes-tu Harry ?

- Je... je...

- Alors ? S'impatienta Katie.

- Oui, bon d'accord, je l'aime ! Et alors ?

- Rien, rien, répondit Katie en souriant.

- Bon à moi maintenant ! reprit Parvati qui était plus que vexée qu'on lui avait fait avouer qu'elle aimait Harry et était bien décidée à se venger, peu importe sur qui ça allait tomber, elle allait frapper fort. Ça se voyait trop sur son visage.

- Hum... Voyons voir, réfléchit-elle a voix haute, Hermione !

La petite brune en question sursauta. Oh non ! Pas Parvati ! Elle la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle allait lui faire faire des trucs affreux si elle choisissait acte. Avec Parvati il faut toujours se méfier sérieusement des actes ! Par contre du côté vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort ...

- Vérité ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Non ! protesta Lavande, Tu l'as déjà dit au tour précédant, tu ne peux plus le choisir maintenant !

- Bon... ben... heu...

- Il ne te reste plus que acte, ajouta Katie.

Aïe ! elle était prise au piège. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Alors, heu... acte, dit timidement Hermione en s'attendant au pire.

Parvati, eut un sourire satisfait.

- Alors Hermione, euh..., réfléchit-elle.

Hermione croisa les doigts.

- Tu devras séduire le garçon que t'aime le moins de tout Poudlard !

Les autres filles éclatèrent de rire, sûrement qu'elles n'imaginaient pas Hermione, la petite miss-je-sais tout, l'intello de service, celle qui s'habille avec de longues jupes noires qui vont jusqu'aux pieds, et des chemisiers blancs trop grands pour elle, avec sa grosse touffe de cheveux épais et emmêlées, séduire un garçon.

- Je Q... Quoi ?! lança-t-elle scandalisée.

- Tu dois séduire le garçon que t'aime le moins de Poudlard, et sortir avec lui.

- ...

- Hermione ! Dis quelque chose ! minauda timidement Lavande.

Hermione sembla se réveiller soudainement, et tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'elle commença à parler:

- Ah ! Mais non! Non, non, non, non et non ! Je ne le ferait pas, il n'en est pas question ! Vous entendez ?! rugit-elle.

- Enfin Hermione sois raisonnable, tenta Katie.

- NON !

- De toute façon t'es obligée.

- NON !

- Ce n'est pas le jeu de "acte ou vérité" moldu, c'est la version sorcier ! Et dans la version sorcier on ne peut ni refuser ni changer un acte ! On est OBLIGER de le faire !

- J'ai dit: NON !

- Quand Parvati t'as dit ce que tu devait faire, il y a un espèce de... de mécanisme qui s'est enclenché quelque part et tu es obligée de le faire, sinon tu auras des furoncles qui te pousseront partout sur le visage et ils y resteront à vie. Il n'existe aucune potion, aucun sortilège et aucun traitement pour les enlever. Et si tu essayes, tout ce que tu obtiendras, c'est qu'ils doubleront de volume. Alors personnellement, je te conseille de séduire ton mec !

- Je n'ai pas de mec ! cria Hermione.

- Justement, le but c'est que t'en ait un ! fit Lavande.

- Et pas n'importe lequel, souvient toi : Le gars que t'aime le moins dans tout Poudlard ! ajouta Katie.

- Au fait Hermione, c'est qui le gars que t'aime le moins ?

Elles regardèrent toute Hermione, qui avait soudainement blêmit.

- Alors ? lui redemanda Lavande.

- ...

- Heu ... Je crois que je sais ... , hésita Katie.

- C'est qui ? lui demanda Lavande en se tournant brusquement vers elle, tandis qu' Hermione blanchissait de plus en plus.

- C'est ... , commença Katie.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **_


	2. Rien n'est plus beau que l'amitiée

**_Enfin, voici le moment que vous attandez tous: LA SUITE ! lol !_**

**_Bon, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part que j'avais un peu la flème de taper à l'ordi ... _****_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est passé (preuve ci-dessous, relol !) C'est pas très long non plus ce chapitre, mais j'essairais de faire mieux au prochain. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_**

* * *

**_Axou: Comment t'as fait pour deviner ? lol ! Oui, c'était forcé, mais t'inquiète pas pour Hermione je vais quand même pas la laisser dans cet état là ! _**

**_Loulou: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Parce que pour l'instant ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'intention de la continuer !_**

**_Vivelecouplehermionedrago: Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule, alors forcément mon histoire ressemblera un peu à celles des autres, mais j'essarais quand même de la faire le mieux possible ! Et ne t'inquite pas ça ne me vexe pas du tout, au contraire, je suis contente que tu dis ce que tu en penses vraiment._**

_**love-pingo:En fait, dès queParvatia dit ce queHermione devait faire, il y a un espèce de mécanisme qui s'est enclanché quelque part etHermione est obligée de le faire, sinonelle aura des furoncles quilui pousseront partout sur le visage et ils resteront à vie. Il n'existe rien pour les enlever. Et sielle essaye, tout ce qu'il se passerac'est qu'ils doubleront de volume. Alors voilà, si elle refuse de le faire ou qu'elle n'y arrive pas c'est ça qui se passera ... **_

**_Ginnyweasley03: C'est assez compliqué à expliquer comme ça, il faut tout d'abord écrire ton histoire sur le truc "documents". Une fois que c'est fait, tu clique sur "Save Change", ensuite tu vas sur "Stories" et tu clique sur "New Story". Puis, tu cliques sur "Guidelines", tu cliques sur "_****_Yes, I have read and I agreed to the content guidelines."Ensuite, tu recliques sur"New Story", tu cliques sur"First Step", tu choisi dans quelle catégorie tu veux mettre ton histoire, tu rempli tout ce qu'il y a à remplir, et enfin tu cliques sur "Submit Story". Et voilà. J'espère que tu vas y arriver, bonne chance ! Sinon je suis allée voir ton blog: il est SUPER ! je suis trop fan de Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint et Tom Felton ! Si tu trouve vraiment que mon histoire est bien tu peux la mettre sur ton skyblog, je suis tout à fait d'accord !_**

**_Sarah Malfoy, diabolikvampyr, Mimione : Merci, c'est super simpa !_**

**_Harmony: Ah ! Pour ça il faut lire la suite ... suspens ... lol !_**

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooo Chapitre 2: Rien n'est plus beau que l'amitiée oooooooooooooooooooo

… Malfoy!

Lavande sembla rater un battement de cœur:

- Malfoy! Le grand blond aux yeux si…

- Oui, bon on sait! N'empêche que c'est contre nous qu'il joue au Quidditch! La coupa Katie, car Lavande jouait à présent au poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à côté de Ginny et de Katie.

- Oui, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute! Le défendit Lavande.

- Comment çace n'est pas de sa faute! Il n'a pas été enrôlé de force d'après ce que j'en sais! Et c'est pas lui qui a attrapé le vif d'or la dernière fois quand Harry était malade!

- Si, mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès!

- Ah ouais! Et ben de toute façon je m'en fous, maintenant c'est Harry le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor! Et avec lui, on va lui mettre la raclée de sa vie à ton Malfoy!

- Ah parce que tu crois qu'on va gagner avec ce qu'on nous a mis comme gardien? répliqua Lavande.

- Oui, je le crois! Mais enfin, Lavande, soupira Katie, Vas-tu nous dire ce que tu as contre Ron? C'est énervant à la fin!

- Ce que j'ai contre Ron! S'écria Lavande, Mais enfin je croyais que tout le monde le savait déjà! Mais regardez-le un peu: c'est un crétin fini! Non seulement il ne sait même pas arrêter un but, mais en plus il ne sait même pas danser! Ajouta Lavande qui gardait un souvenir cuisant du bal de noël de leur quatrième année, quand elle avait été la cavalière de Ron.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille! Reprit Katie de plus belle, Ron n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le critiquer à ce point là! Et puis d'abord Ron a fait beaucoup de progrès en danse...

- Ouais, ben je voudrais bien voir ça ... En attendant, le problème du Quidditch n'est toujours pas réglé!

- Hé bien personnellement, je pense que le VRAI problème de notre équipe n'est pas réellement Ron ...

- Et c'est qui alors! Cria Lavande.

- Une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom ...

-Pourquoi? T'as peur!

- Oui, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse tout pour qu'on perde à notre prochain match contre Serpentard!

- QUOI! s'exclama-t-elle, TU ME PREND POUR QUI!

- Pour une membre active du fan club de Drago Malfoy, répondit calmement Katie en faisant semblant de se limer les ongles.

- Espèce de ..., commença Lavande, qui cherchait ses mots au comble de l'énervement.

- Espèce de QUOI !

Lavande allait répondre, lorsque Hermione reprit enfin la parole:

- Non seulement c'est un sale petit prétentieux qui n'a rien dans la cervelle, et qui se sent supérieur à tout le monde, mais en plus ..., gémit Hermione tendit que Lavande enflait comme un boeuf qui va charger.

- Mais en plus quoi? demanda Katie, qui elle s'était totalement calmée et se laissa tomber sur un coussin à côté de Hermione.

- Mais en plus, tout le monde sais que c'est un «sang pur», et que moi ... Et que moi je suis une fille de moldus ... Une ... Une «Sang de Bourbe», ajouta Hermione avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

Lavande, quand à elle, sembla complètement se dégonfler face au désespérément d'Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras en soupirant:

- Ca, je suis bien obligée de l'admettre, il a une aversion pour tout ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur, elle resoupira avant d'ajouter, C'est un de ses seuls petits défauts...

- PETIT ! S'écria Katie.

- Ben oui quoi, on ne va pas non plus tout dramatiser!

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça alors que ... S'emporta Katie, mais elle fut couper par Hermione qui, entre temps s'était calmée et s'adressa à Parvati:

- Admetteons que je sois d'accord, de toute façon je suis bien obligée. Mais j'aurais combien de temps pour faire «ça»?

Parvati, qui n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche depuis toute à l'heure, lui répondit:

- Tu aura cinq mois! Tu as vu, je te laisse quand même plein de temps! Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, ce n'est qu'un jeu, implora-t-elle.

- CINQ MOIS!

- Ben oui!

- Mais on est à la veille des vacances d'été, c'est pas possible! Ca fait deux mois en moins!

- Mais ça te laissera le temps de te préparer, tu sais je suis désolée de t'avoir donné un acte aussi dur. Je sais que c'était très déguelasse de ma part et je le regrette vraiment ... J'étais juste énervée de ce qu'on m'avait forcé à avouer, donc voila, c'est tombé sur toi. Maintenant je sais que c'est trop tard et que t'es obligé de le faire. Mais je tenais à m'excuser. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop? demanda Parvati avec de petits yeux larmoyants.

- Euh...bien sur que non Parvati ! dit Hermione qui ne pouvait jamais résister à ce regard là. Même si elle se jurait intérieurement de ne lui pardonner que vraiment le jour où tout cela sera fini. Et qu'elle réussisse l'acte bien sur ! Sinon elle allait finir ses jours avec des furoncles partout, ...Non, il ne faut pas penser à ça, c'est trop horrible ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'elle réussisse ! mais comment faire pour séduire Malefoy? Combien de fois lui a-t-il rappelé à quel point elle était laide !

A cette pensée Hermione recommença à sangloter.

- Hermione, minauda Parvati, je suis désolée! Je t'aiderais, c'est promis! Enfin si tu veux bien de mon aide..., ajouta-t-elle tristement.

- Moi aussi je t'aiderais Hermione, s'écria Lavande.

- Moi aussi, dit Katie.

Hermione leur sourit.

- Merci les filles ! leur dit-elle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'est pas grave, je me débrouil...

- Il n'y a pas de «mais»! crièrent les trois autres filles.

Hermione les embrassa toutes, en pleurant toujours mais cette fois ci de joie. Avec leur conseils elle aurait peut-être une petite chance pour réussir. Parfois elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait sans elles, mais une petite voix raisonna dans sa tête: «sans elles tu n'en serais sûrement pas à faire un pari aussi stupide».

* * *

**_Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Il ne s'est pas vraiment passer grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, normallement le prochain sera plus long ..._**

**_Biz tout le monde !_**


	3. Le Pari

**_Bon tout d'abord je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard ! _****_J'écrivais une autre fiction en même temps alors c'était pas très facile... Et puis je sais que je vous avais dis que ce chapitre serait plus long que les précédants, mais j'ai pas réussi à le prolonger... J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop quand même... Pour me faire pardonner, je crois que j'ai trouvé qui est R.A.B dans Harry Potter 6, alors pour ceux que ça interressent, écrivez-moi une review et dites si vous voulez que je vous le dise, et je vous répondrai sur votre messagerie._**

**_Méo: Voilà la suite (avec un peu beaucoup de retard), je suis hyper désolée !_**

**_Somiday: Je voulais le faire plus long, mais j'avais plus d'inspiration... Ce sera peut-être pour le prochain, j'essairai..._**

**_Mlle Potter: Oui je sais, mais j'avais complétement oublié au moment où je l'ai écrit, c'est seulement après que je m'en suis aperçue, et c'était trop tard, alors je l'ai laissé... Mais bravo, t'es la seule qui l'a remarqué !_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous tous !_**

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Le Pari :oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, assis sur un des gros fauteuils moelleux près de la cheminée dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Malfoy était minitieusement occupé à son passe-temps favori : draguer. Sa copine du jour se nommait Pansy Parkinson, et on ne pouvait pas dire côté physique qu'elle était vraiment gatée par la nature... Mais cela ne semblait pas géner le grand Don Juan de Poudlard : Drago Malfoy.

- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais...

- Oui je saiiiiiis !

- On doit te le dire souvent...

- Oui c'est vrai, fit cette dernière ce qui était totalement faux.

- Tu t'appelle comment déjà ?

- Pansy.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien mon petit Dragochouchou adoré..., minauda-t-elle.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non, je suis libre Dragochou, pourquoi ? T'as une idée en tête ? fit-elle aguicheuse.

- Peut-être..., répondit ce dernier.

- Où tu voudras quand tu voudras Dragochounet...

A ce moment là, deux personnes firent leur apparition dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est que tu fous là Drago ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu bouffer avec nous ?

- J'avais mieux à faire, fit-il en regardant Pansy qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- Comment ça mieux à faire ? Tu nous laisse tomber pour cette pouffe ?

Malfoy parut géner vis-à-vis de la concernée qui avait brusquement perdu son sourire et commençait à virer au rouge.

- C'EST QUI LA "POUFFE" ? hurla-t-elle.

- S'il te plait ne complique pas tout...

- JE ME FAIS INSULTEE ET TOI TU NE REAGI MEME PAS ?

Malfoy poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nancy, va m'attendre dans ma chambre, je vais discuter un peu avec ses messieurs et je suis à toi, d'accord ?

- D'accord mon petit Dragonichou adoré...

Une fois qu'elle eût disparu, Malfoy poussa un deuxième soupir, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement.

- Vous avez bien failli me faire rater mon coup ! Vous n'auriez pas pu venir à un autre moment, non !

- Quel coup ? demanda Zabini.

- Ben,Nancy ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

- Heu... Non, elle s'appelle Pansy... Et puis tu ne comptes quand même pas sortir avec elle ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Zabini le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

- Mais... Parce que !

- Parce que quoi ?

- Ben parce que c'est la fille la plus moche fille de Serpentard ! Pourquoi elle ? Y'en a plein d'autres !

- Bah oui, mais les autres c'est déjà fait.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Ben si, il ne me reste plus qu'elle et je serai sorti avec toutes les filles de Serpentard, Poustouffle et Serdaigle !

- Et ça t'avance à quoi ?

- Je veux battre le record de Poudlard avant la fin de l'année prochaine...

- Et tu penses que toutes les filles seront assez bêtes pour succomber sous ton "soi-disant" charme ?

- Bien sûr !

- J'y crois pas à tes histoires !

- Regade Candy, elle a bien succombé à mon charme, elle !

- Elle s'appelle Pansy pas Candy ! Et puis c'est pas une preuve ça, tout le monde sait que Pansy n'a pas grand chose dans la tête...

- Tu veux une preuve ? Une vrai preuve ?

- Oui.

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux de Malfoy.

- Choisis une fille, et je sortirai avec elle avant la fin de l'année prochaine, ok ?

- Ok. N'importe quelle fille ?

- N'importe laquelle.

- Très bien... Alors, voyons voir... hum... Ah ça y'est j'ai trouvé ! Mais avant promets-moi que si tu n'arrives pas à sortir avec elle avant la fin de l'année prochaine, tu devras te promener dans tout Poudlard avec une grosse pancarte "bottez-moi les fesses" en lettres lumineuses autour du coup, embrasser MacGonagle pendant l'heure du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle devant tout le monde, avant de monter sur une table et de hurler "Je suis le plus grand crétin du monde", et enfin offrir des fleurs à Potter. D'accord ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu me vois offrir des fleurs à Potter et tout le reste ?

- Non mais au moins comme ça, il y aura un peu plus de piment au pari. Maintenant signe ce papier, fit Zabini en désignant un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait fait apparaitre sur une table de la salle commune.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Malfoy méfiant.

- Il est ensorcellé. Une fois que tu auras signé, tu sera obligé de faire une de ces deux choses, c'est à dire sortir avec la fille dont je vais te révéler le nom dans quelques minutes, ou te faire humilier publiquement devant tout Poudlard en offrant des fleurs à Potter et tout... Sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon tu seras maudit pour le restant de tes jours: aucune fille, même la plus laide ne voudra plus sortir avec toi... Tu n'auras plus aucun ami... Et tu passeras le reste de ton existance en solitude et en regrettant le jour où tu as accepté ce pari stupide...

- Quoi? Mais c'est pas du jeu ! Et puis d'abord j'y gagne quoi à ce pari ?

- Si tu réussis, tout Poudlard se souviendra éternellement de Drago Malfoy, le plus grand séducteur qui n'ai jamais existé...

- Très bien, marché conclut ! fit Malfoy flatté, maintenant dis-moi qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- D'abord signe le parchemin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme ça quand tu entendras le nom de la fille, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière et tu sera obligé de le faire.

- Ok, de toute façon je n'ai rien à craindre, aucune fille ne me résiste,assura Malfoy en faisant apparaitre une plume et y signa. Dès qu'il eût fini, Zabini fit disparaitre le parchemin.

- Parfait.

- Maintenant dis-moi qui c'est que je devrai séduire. Je la connais ?

- Oui, et même très bien !

- C'est une fille de Serpentard ?

- Non.

- Poustouffle ?

- Non.

- Serdaigle ?

- Non.

- Elle est donc de Gryffondor, en déduit Malfoy.

- Oui.

- De toute façon, même si elle est de Gryffondor, elle ne pourra pas me résister...

Zabini eût un sourire égnigmatique.

- Bon allez, dis-moi qui c'est !

- Granger.

- QU... QUOI ?

- Granger.

- Mais..., mais..., mais NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Bien sûr que si ! On avait dit : N'importe quelle fille...

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu sais très bien que...

- Bien sûr que oui, le coupa Zabini, c'est pour mettre à l'épreuve tes talents de séducteur... Si tu réussis tu mériteras réellement ton titre...

- Très bien, soupira-t-il, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix j'ai déjà signé... Mais si ça tourne mal et que je perds mon pari, tu me le paieras Zabini !

- Mais oui, mais oui..., fit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher, il est tard. Bonne nuit Drago...

Il monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons en essayant de cacher un fou rire, laissant un Malfoy rouge de rage ruminer sa vengeance au cas où le pari tournerait mal...

Ce dernier resta là un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que s'il voulait séduire Granger, ce qui n'allait certainement pas être facile, il vallait mieux commencer par entretenir sa plus grande arme de séduction : son physique. Et s'il arrive demain matin avec de grandes cernes au petit-déjeuner, ça n'allait surement pas arranger les choses... Le mieux serait d'aller se coucher maintenant, il était déjà assez tard comme ça...

Il monta l'escalier jusqu'à son dortoir, et rentra. Il s'apprétait à se laisser tomber sur son lit, lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'il était déjà occupé...

-Lucy ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Non Pan-sy, articula-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-il,C'est ma chambre au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- J'avais très bien remarqué Dragochou, je t'attendais tout simplement...

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé tout à l'heure tu ne te souviens plus ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Heu..., fit-il en la regardant, si, je m'en souviens mais...

- "Mais" quoi, Dragochou ? continua-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Mais heuuuu... En fait, j'ai changé d'avis, répondit-il en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué ce soir... Alors..., je préfèrerais remettre ça à une prochaine fois... Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Hé bien d'accord, mais ce sera après les grandes vacances alors... Ca ne te dérange pas trop Dragochounet ?

- Tant mi... heu..., je veux dire... Oh, comme c'est dommage je ne te verrais pas pendant toutes les grandes vacances !

- Oui ! C'est triiiiiiiiste !

- Heu..., t'en fait pas Sandy on se reverra l'année prochaine de toute façon..., alors ce n'est pas très grave... On va pas en faire un drame, hein ?

- Dragochouuuuu ! Bouhouhouuuu !

- Heu..., t'inquiète pas Sandy... Je suis là, c'est fini... Tout va bien..., essaya-t-il de la consoler en lui tapotant le dos tandis qu'elle était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

- Je t'aimeuuuuuuu Dragoooo !

- Heu..., moi aussi je t'aime,heu... bien...

- Je sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir ces deux mois sans toiiiiiii !

- Mais si, mais si !

Pansy rassurée, essuya ses larmes.

- Merci Drago, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

- Heu... de rien...

- Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je ne veux quand même pas rater le train demain...

- Très bonne idée ! Mais ne te trompe pas de chambre cette fois-ci..., blagua-t-il.

Pansy étouffa un petit rire avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Drago pu enfin se coucher lui aussi. Il s'endormit très rapidement, les émotions de cette journée l'avaient complétement épuisé... Demain il devra commencer le pari...

Mais demain est un autre jour...

* * *

**_Et voilà ! _**

**_Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que viendra le prochain chapitre, étant donné que je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire, et que je vais partir en vacences deux semaines à LONDRES !_**

**_Bisouxxx !_**


	4. Au revoir Poudlard

**_Recoucou tout le monde ! Je sais, ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de suite (presque un an), mais j'ai failli abandonner parce que j'avais plus le temps d'écrire la suite, mais finalement je m'y remet ... Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Voilà le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que vous allez bien l'apprécier, et j'aimerais le dédier à Grégory Lemarchal qui est mort il ya deux jours à l'age de 23 ans d'une mucovisidose (maladie génétique dont il souffrait depuis sa naissance ) les médecins lui avait prédi qu'il ne vivrait pas au-delà de 25 ans... Cela aurait dû le briser, et pourtant il a eût le courage de vivre avec, et a fait sa vie de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais l'oublier..._**

**_Né le 13 mai 1983 à Chambéry, en Savoie, le petit Grégory a tout juste 20 mois quand ses parents apprennent qu´il est atteint de la mucoviscidose, une maladie respiratoire grave, qui limite les possibilités physiques, et restreint l´espérance de vie à 25 ans seulement. C´est la maladie qui fera de lui un battant.À l´âge de 12 ans, il devient champion de France de danse acrobatique, un véritable exploit qui n´est rien comparé à l´incroyable destin qui attend le petit Grégory. Après une première expérience, en 1998, en tant que chanteur dans l´émission « Graines de Star » (M6), et après avoir joué dans la comédie musicale « Adam et Eve », en 2003, il tente sa chance à la Star Academy saison 4. Il se distingue par sa sensibilité à fleur de peau et son charme qui séduisent un public jeune mais fidèle. Il remporte la quatrième édition de la Star Academy à l´aube des fêtes de fin d´année 2004, et sort, six mois plus tard, son premier album « Je deviens moi », qui sera double disque d'or. Le premier extrait de cet opus, « Ecris l´histoire », est un succès : il restera plusieurs semaines en tête des ventes de single et sera même sacré disque de platine. Sortira ensuite le hit « Je suis en vie », qui révèle la joie de vivre dont fait preuve Grégory Lemarchal au quotidien. Une joie qu´il partage avec Karine Ferry, sa petite amie, révélée par le « Bachelor », qu´il a rencontrée par l´intermédiaire de sa maquilleuse en octobre 2005.En 2006, il cartonne avec « Même si », en duo avec la chanteuse Lucie Silvas et sort, en octobre 2006, son premier album live, enregistré à l´Olympia. Il s´apprêtait à poursuivre sa tournée, quand il a été hospitalisé d´urgence, à la fin du mois d´avril. Il décède le 30 avril des suites de la mucoviscidose avec laquelle il est né._**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même une très bonne lecture_****_...

* * *

_**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Au Revoir Poudlard**

Les vacances arrivèrent beaucoup plus tôt que prévues, avec tous ces chamboulements, le temps semblait passer deux fois plus vite que ce soit pour Hermione ou Drago.

Hermione avait décidé de passer ses vacances au chemin de traverse avec Parvati et Lavande. Katie, devait les rejoindre un peu plus tard, car elle devait passer les concours d'entrée pour intégrer l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, puisqu'elle souhaitait devenir Poursuiveuse Professionnelle.

Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour à Poudlard en tant que sixième année, et septième année pour Katie. Elles firent tranquillement leurs bagages, avant de faire un dernier tour près du lac.

- Tout ça va terriblement me manquer…, soupira Katie.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu partais pour toujours, tu viendras nous faire des petites visites, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix émue.

- Oui, mais ce ne sera plus pareil. Plus rien ne sera pareil désormais.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, elles savaient toutes qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

- Un jour où l'autre ça devait bien arriver. On ne peut avoir éternellement 17 ans.

- Oui, mais c'est seulement le jour où ça arrive que l'on réalise tout ce qu'on a perdu.

Ses amies l'enlacèrent en signe de compassion. Et Hermione ajouta :

- Il y a une chose que tu ne perdra jamais…

- Ah oui et laquelle ?

- Notre amitié.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago avait déjà fait ses bagages la veille. Il avait décidé de réserver cette journée à une tâche beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux : son pari.

Il s'était levé tôt, avait fait sa toilette, et s'était fait le plus beau possible. Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus lui résister. Il testa son look sur les filles qui passait dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et notait les réactions et les commentaires. Il y avait eu deux évanouissements, 5 qui se sont mis à baver, trois qui ont reversé les choses qu'elles tenaient en main, et deux qui se sont pris un mur tandis qu'elles marchaient. Il avait même surpris un garçons à le regarder amoureusement. Mis à part ce dernier, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde. Il était prêt.

- A nous deux Hermione, pensa-t-il.

Il marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle, en faisant tourner plus d'une tête chez la gente féminine de Poudlard, et s'assit à la table des Serpentard, toujours sous le regard amoureux de ses admiratrices. Une fois assis, il scruta la table des Gryffondor, à la recherche de sa proie. Mais elle n'était pas là. Vexé, qu'elle avait loupé son entré triomphante dans la Grande Salle, il se mis à la chercher dans tout le château. Il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu.

Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, mais une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se rappela qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il attendit donc devant le portrait sans plan précis en tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçu Harry et Ron qui revenaient de la Grande Salle, et qui se dirigeait vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui était juste à côté de lui.

- Qu'est que tu fais là toi ? Aboya Harry à Malfoy lorsqu'il le vit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter ?

- Ca me fait que tu n'as rien a faire ici, tu n'es pas un Gryffondor.

- Il me semble que les couloirs sont à tout le monde dans ce château. A moins que monsieur Potter l'ait décidé autrement.

Harry se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance encore Malfoy, mais tu ferais mieux de dégager de mon chemin avant que ça tourne mal !

- Oh ! J'ai peur ! Ironisa Drago.

- Tu ferais bien, ajouta Ron, en se plaçant à côté de Harry.

- Non, Weasley ne me fais pas de mal, continua Drago sur le même ton, Maman j'ai peur le fermier veut me taper !

- Tu l'auras voulut, lâcha Ron d'un ton méprisant.

Il attrapa Drago par le col de sa belle chemise blanche.

- Hé ! Enlève tes salles pattes de bouseux de ma chemise ! S'exclama Malfoy en lui envoyant une droite en pleine tête.

Ron s'étala par terre, un filet de sang coulait de son nez, mais sans s'en préoccuper, il se releva immédiatement pour se placer aux côtés d'Harry.

- Si c'est la guerre que tu as choisi…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Hermione, lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame à son tour.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, pendant que Malfoy essayait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière eux. Il serait très compromettant pour la réussite de son pari qu'Hermione le voit ici…

- Ron, mais… Tu es blessé ! Qui as bien pu te faire ça ? S'exclama Hermione. Elle avança vers eux, et distingua Malfoy qui essayait de se faire tout petit dans un coin. Ah, je comprends mieux, fit-elle d'un air méprisant. J'aurais dû m'en douter tout de suite… Malfoy…

- Très heureux de te revoir, Hermione, tenta Malfoy d'un air qui se voulait sûr de lui.

- Joie non partagée mon cher Malfoy, répondit cette dernière, A présent veux-tu bien nous excuser nous devons y aller, fit-elle en tirant Harry et Ron chacun par un bras vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ce sera toujours un plaisir de ne pas te revoir durant ces vacances Malfoy, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière le portrait après que Ron eût donné le mot de passe.

Malfoy bouillissait de rage. Comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton ? Il allait lui faire voir à cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ce qu'était un véritable Malfoy. Il allait la séduire et lui briser le cœur, ainsi il fera d'une pierre deux coups et sa vengeance sera totale ! Il gagnerait son pari tout en se vengeant une fois pour toute de Potter, son jardinier et leur Sang-de-Bourbe de copine.

C'est sur ces pensées réconfortantes, qu'il se rendit dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard avec ses bagages et qu'il attendit le Poudlard Express qui devait les reconduire à la gare de King Cross, pour les vacances d'été.

Le reste des élèves ne tardèrent pas non plus, et le train fit son arrivée à la gare. Tous les élèves se pressèrent de rentrer dedans, afin d'aller réserver un compartiment vide.

Malfoy bouscula tout le monde et se réserva un compartiment à lui tout seul. Il avait besoin de calme pour mettre ses plans au point. Le train allait bientôt partir, lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, et à sa grande surprise, il vit rentrer Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Katie, Neville, Parvati et Lavande.

- Désolée Malfoy, commença timidement Lavande en rougissant, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, alors est-ce qu'on pourrait…

- Ai-je le choix ? Soupira Drago d'un air blasé.

- Pas vraiment, non, lui répondit sèchement Ron avant d'aller s'installer le plus loin possible de Malfoy.

- Je vais…, commença Hermione tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, … aux toilettes.

Elle s'empressa de quitter le compartiment et se réfugia dans les toilettes où elle soupira de soulagement Elle n' avait aucune envie de se retourver dans le même compartiment que Malfoy après ce qui s'était passé quelque heures plus tôt. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se dit que ça n'allait pas le faire si elle restait trop longtemps aux toilettes, tout le monde allait croire qu'elle était constipée. Elle décida donc de sortir des toilettes afin de retourner dans le compartiment. Lorsqu'elle rentra dedans, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait qu'une seule place...

... à côté de Malfoy !

Ron était assi sur la rangée d'en face le plus à gauche côté couloir, Harry était à côté de lui, puis Ginny, puis Dean, puis Lavande. Sur l'autre rangée, Neville était assi en face de Ron, Parvati en face de Harry, Katie en face de Ginny, et enfin Malfoy était côté fenêtre en face de Lavande. Il ne restait plus qu'une place entre Katie et Malfoy. Le cauchemar ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle s'assit donc à contre-coeur, tandis que Katie lui faisait un clin d'oeil complice.

"Grrr..., pensa Hermione, elles ont fait exprès de ne laisser qu'une place libre à côté de lui..."

Tout le reste du voyage se déroula pour le mieux. Ron et Harry faisaient un coucours du regard le plus noir à lancer à Malfoy; Ginny et Dean s'embrassaient passionément; Lavande regardait Malfoy d'un air béta, la bouche grande ouverte; Neville jouait avec son crapeau; Parvati fixait Harry en rougissant; Katie lisait un livre intitulé " Les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de tous les temps"; quant à Hermione et Drago, ils regardaient Dean et Ginny, les yeux dans le vague, en repensant à leurs paris respectifs. Devront-ils faire comme eux ?

Le train s'arrêta à King Cross, après un voyage qui a parut être une éternité à Drago et Hermione. Ils prirent leurs bagages et descendirent du train.

Avant de partir, Drago adressa un petit sourire en coin à Hermione.

- Bonnes Vacances, lui glissa-il à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, elles seront parfaites ! Je n'aurais pas à te supporter pendant deux mois... T'imagines ? Le rêve ! A dans deux mois ! lui fit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans la foule.

- Deux mois ? C'est long... Qui sait si nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de nous voir avant ? fit-il pour lui-même, A très bientôt Hermione...

* * *

**_Fini ! La suite arrivera sans doute bientôt, comme c'est bientôt les vacances j'ai plus le temps... Sinon je voulais savoir vous êtes plutôt pour Ségo ou Sarko ? Moi personellement je suis à 100 pour 100 pour Ségo !!! Vive les filles ! lol !_**


	5. Vacances Shopping

**_Rerecoucou tout le monde ! Alors là vous pouvez pas dire que j'ai trainé pour mettre ce chapitre ( pour une fois ) ! En plus je l'ai fait beaucoup plus long que d'habitude..._**

**_REVIEWS :_**

**_Pounette : Merci beaucoup ! C'est dommage que ça soit pas Sego qui ait gagné, mais bon... C'est la démocratie ! On peut rien y faire... J'espère que dans 5 ans elle sera élue ! Ce serait trop bien qu'il y ait une femme au pouvoir, pour la première fois, dans toute l'histoire de la démocratie !_**

**_Julie et LyLy J : Voilà la suite... Et merci pour vos reviews, continuez à me reviewer, ça me donne du courage pour écrire la suite !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

_**Les Vacances Shopping**_

La journée se déroulait pour le mieux. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'Hermione et Parvati avaient loué une chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lavande n'avait pas pu venir finalement, car sa grand-mère vennait de décéder. Elle avait préféré rester chez elle avec sa famille. Quant à Katie, elle devait les rejoindre à la fin de la semaine, pour le restant des vacances. Une soirée devait avoir lieu pour fêter l'arrivée de Katie et son admission à l'équipe d'Angleterre. Car il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent, Katie allait bel et bien rentrer dans l'équipe national de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Cette perspective l'enchantait, ainsi que ses amies. Il fallait bien fêter ça ! La soirée devrait avoir lieu dans une boîte magique sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était l'endroit idéal selon Parvati, qui semblait bien s'y connaître. Et d'après elle, on pouvait y faire des rencontres… passionnantes... Elles avaient décidé d'en faire la surprise à Katie. Mais pour cela, elles devaient faire le plein de tenues de soirées, et en même temps de « tenues » tout court pour la rentré. Parvati tenait tout particulièrement à « relooker » Hermione. Cette dernière appréhendait beaucoup cette perspective…

Elle avait fait une « petite » liste, sur laquelle figurait une cinquantaine de magasins à dévaliser pour l'occasion.

- J'ai dit : NON !

- Mais Hermione…

- Je ne rentrerais pas dans cette boutique !

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Il est absolument hors de question que j'achète une de ses… choses ! Fit-elle en désignant la vitrine du magasin concernée, qui était composée de mannequins féminins portant de petites culottes très _courtes _et autres sous-vêtements du même genre…

- Je suis sûre que ça t'iras parfaitement ! Allez Hermione ne fais pas l'enfant et viens avec moi, s'impatienta Parvati en traînant Hermione par le bras à travers le magasin, Attends-moi là, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, lui dit Parvati en lui indiquant une chaise dans un coin du magasin.

Dix minutes plus tard elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Hermione commençait à se sentir idiote, assise toute seule dans un coin. Les gens devaient commencer à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Elle était sur le point de partir à la recherche de Parvati, lorsque cette dernière apparut tout d'un coup, sortant d'un rayon, les bras chargés de divers articles.

- Je n'ai pas pu tout prendre en une fois, je vais devoir faire un autre voyage pour chercher le reste. En attendant essaye-moi tout ça…

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Les cabines d'essayage sont au fond, fit elle d'un ton cassant.

Hermione soupira en regardant le gros tas de soutiens-gorge et strings entremêlés. Quelle humiliation de devoir mettre des culottes qui rentre dans les fesses ! Ce ne doit pas être très confortable…

- Plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé, resoupira-t-elle.

Deux heures plus tard, elles en étaient toujours au même point.

- Si, je t'assure Hermione il te va parfaitement !

- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dedans…

- Forcément, lorsqu on a porté des culottes de grand-mère toute sa vie, ça doit faire bizarre de mettre un string, mais tu t'y habituera, tu verras…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça aille bien avec mon… _look_, tu comprends, je ne peux pas prendre quelque chose qui ne me va pas…

- Il n'y a pas d'excuses qui tienne non plus. Par contre, fit-elle en scrutant Hermione, il est vrai que ton _look_ n'est pas génial. On va essayer d'arranger plus tard. En attendant, j'ai trié les meilleurs articles sur ce tas là, et les moins bon sur celui-là, fit-elle en désignant successivement deux tas d'habits, le premier étant composé de la quasi-totalité de tout ce qu'elle avait essayé durant toute la matinée, et le deuxième n'était composé que de deux soutifs et un string qui n'étaient pas assez _provocateurs_ selon Parvati.

- Mais je ne pourrais jamais acheter tout ça, fit Hermione en désignant la première pile, même si je le voulais.

- Qui dit que c'est toi qui va avoir à les payer ? Je te le doit bien, c'est de ma faute que tu as à faire ce pari, et j'ai promis de t'aider à le faire ne l'oublis pas et je tiendrais ma promesse. En plus mes parents me font crédit illimité pour les vacances, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Oh Parvati ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est tellement…

- Dis juste merci ! S'exclafa Parvati.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles sortirent du magasin en rigolant, les bras chargés de gros sacs remplit à ras bord.

- Tu as vu la tête de la caissière lorsqu'elle a vu tout ce qu'on achetait ? Elle n'avait certainement encore jamais dû rencontrer quelqu'un qui achète autant de sous-vêtements !

- N'empêche, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu beaucoup, j'en aurait assez pour en changer deux fois par jour durant toute l'année prochaine !

- Ma grand-mère disait toujours : « Mieux vaut trop que pas assez ».

- Oui, mais ta grand-mère ne devait pas faire souvent du shopping avec toi…

C'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent, complètement hilares, au Chaudron Baveur, afin de déposer leurs achats dans leur chambre. Puis, elles descendirent pour prendre leur déjeuner. Une fois rassasiée, elles retournèrent faire les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles achetèrent cette fois-ci des petites tenues d'été que Parvati avait choisi pour Hermione, ainsi que des tenues pour l'hiver ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau eux tenues d'été.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione à Parvati, comment reconnaissons une tenue d'hiver d'une tenue d'été ?

- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est marqué sur l'étiquette.

- Oui, mais tout de même, je ne me vois pas mettre ça en plein hiver ! Je vais attraper la crève, fit-elle en désignant une petite jupe noire, fendue sur le côté.

Parvati éclata de rire.

- Hermione, houhou ! Réveilles-toi ! On est plus chez les moldus, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je te ferais mettre un vêtement moldu ?

- Hé bien heu, réfléchit Hermione en regardant toujours fixement la jupe, c'est que je ne vois pas trop la différence…

- Cette jupe, Hermione, lui expliqua Parvati, ainsi que tous les habits avec marqué « hiver » sur l'étiquette, sont conçus spécialement pour tenir chaud aux personnes qui les portent, tout en étant courts et sexy. Les sorcières en on eu assez de porter des vêtements ridicules et énormes durant la moitié de l'année, c'est pourquoi ils ont créé cette nouvelle forme de vêtements. Ces derniers sont, tout simplement, des vêtements d'été, ensorcelés, afin de créer une impression de chaleur, encore mieux qu'un vêtement moldu d'hiver peut le faire.

- C'est incroyable…, murmura Hermione impressionnée en tâtant la fine étoffe de la jupe.

- Non, c'est magique ! Pouffa Parvati devant l'air impressionnée d'Hermione.

Lorsque la journée prit fin, elles avaient dévalisé plus des trois quarts des magasins de la liste qu'avait faite Parvati. Elles étaient retournées au Chaudron Baveur, avaient dîner, s'étaient lavées, puis s'étaient immédiatement couchées tant elles étaient exténuées. Elles avaient acheté encore plus de tenues pour Hermione qu'elles avaient acheté de sous-vêtements. Hermione en avaient assez pour en changer trois fois par jour durant toute l'année à venir, et lorsqu'elle en avait fait la remarque à Parvati, celle-ci avait encore ressorti le fameux dicton de sa grand-mère. Elle avait aussi acheté une vingtaine de maillots de bains deux-pièces à Hermione, car elle avait refuser catégoriquement de lui acheter des maillots de bain une pièce qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de mettre. Il ne leur manquait plus que de nouvelles robes de soirées.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée très tôt par Parvati, qui était pressée de retourner à son activité favorite : le shopping.

- Grumbl…, grogna Hermione, laisse-moi dormir encore un petit peu, je suis crevée…

- Hors de question ! S'insurgea Parvati, je te fais le programme de la journée : matin : robes de soirées, et après-midi : surprise ! Alors, qu'Est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je crains le plus, la robe de soirée ou la surprise…

- Ralala… Hermione, soupira Parvati, tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon dans la vie. Heureusement que je suis là pour t'initier, je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi ! Se flatta Parvati.

- Sans toi, je ne serais certainement pas tombé au point de devoir mettre des strings pour draguer le gars le plus horrible de Poudlard…

- Comme quoi, y'a un début à tout… Mais je te remercies de ta reconnaissance, se vexa Parvati.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…, commença Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa Parvati d'un air enthousiasmée c'est déjà oublié ! A présent… SHOPPING !!!

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent pour une merveilleuse journée de shopping, pleine de surprise…

- Je n'ai jamais vu une robe aussi belle, murmura Hermione en regardant une robe de bal blanche et argenté dans la vitrine d'un magasin.

- Moi non plus, murmura Parvati tout aussi impressionnée, Viens rentrons, ils faut que tu l'essaye.

- Oh non, je n'oserais jamais, elle est trop belle…

- Justement Hermione, c'est pour cela qu'il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu l'essaye, pour voir comment elle te vas avant de l'acheter.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux me l'acheter ? Mais tu as vu le prix ?!

- C'est pour ça que je vais encore me répéter, je veux que tu l'essaye, pour voir si ça en vaut vraiment la peine…

- Non, Parvati. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir acheter tout ça, mais je ne peut pas accepter… Pas cette fois, je suis désolée, mais tu as déjà fait beaucoup trop pour moi… Ça je ne pourrais jamais accepter…

- Écoutes Hermione, je comprends que tu te sentes gênée que je t'achète tout ça, mais sache que ça ne me déranges pas le moins du monde…

- Ce n'est pas ça… Enfin si, mais… Je sais que tu te sens coupable de m'avoir donné ce pari, et que tu essaye de te faire pardonner, mais tu n'as pas à faire tout ça… Tu sais, je t'ai déjà pardonnée il y a longtemps, et…

- Hermione… Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne nous coûtera rien de l'essayer quand même… Allez… Pour me faire plaisir !

- Bon d'accord, se laissa convaincre Hermione, mais juste essayer alors…

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Fit Parvati en agitant la main comme si c'était un détail auquel elle ne portait aucune importance.

Elles rentrèrent dans le magasin et demandèrent à une vendeuse s'il était possible d'essayer la robe dans la vitrine. La vendeuse répondit que c'était un modèle unique, il fallait donc l'enlever du mannequin. Hermione et Parvati l'aidèrent, puis une fois la robe en main, elles se dirigèrent vers les cabines à essayage. Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas fini de se changer.

- Bon Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je vais pas rester planté là toute la journée ! C'est pas que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, enfin… Un peu quand même…

- Ça y'est j'ai fini ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant le rideau, Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Parvati resta sans voix. Hermione n'était plus elle-même là-dedans. Elle s'était métamorphosé. On aurait dit une apparition… La vendeuse et les autres dames qui essayaient des robes autours d'elles restèrent toutes bouche bée. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Hermione, et personne n'osait se risquer à prononcer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, de peur de briser la magie de cette apparition. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un centre d'intérêt. Elle se dépêcha de retourner dans sa cabine et de se changer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit le rideau, personne n'avait bougé, ni parlé. Mais ce changement d'habits avait soudain cassé cette atmosphère magique. Tout d'un coup, plus personne ne sembla porter d'importance à Hermione, et tout le monde retourna à son occupation de départ. Seuls la vendeuse et Parvati restèrent là à regarder bizarrement Hermione.

- Quoi ? S'enquit cette dernière avec appréhension, ça n'allait pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sortirent du magasin. Hermione portait un gros sac blanc.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as tellement insisté pour me l'acheter, ni pourquoi j'ai fini par céder, dit Hermione à Parvati, mais je te rembourserait quoi que tu en dise.

Parvati dévisagea Hermione, amusée.

- On verra ça. En attendant, allons manger. Je te montrais ma surprise après.

Elles retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, déposèrent leurs achats, et prirent leur déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, elles retournèrent sur le lieu favori de Parvati.

- Au fait, j'étais en train de me dire que depuis le début des vacances tu n'avait encore rien acheté pour toi…, fit Hermione.

- C'est vrai…, répondit Parvati, mais les vacances ne sont pas finies… Pour l'instant c'est toi la priorité. Lorsque nous aurons tout ce qu'il te faut, je pourrais m'occuper un peu de moi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu es tellement…

- … Super ! Je sais.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais… Où m'amènes-tu ? Fini par demander Hermione intriguée, car elles marchaient déjà depuis un bon moment.

- Tu verras, si je te le dis ça ne sera plus une surprise… D'ailleurs on est arrivé !

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin, portant comme enseigne un ciseau animé, qui coupait dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Bienvenue chez…, commença Parvati d'un air joyeux.

- … le coiffeur, fini Hermione avec appréhension.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? C'est une bonne surprise, non ?

- Très, grogna Hermione.

- Ben quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je sais pas, mais certainement pas à ça…

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il est tout simplement hors de question qu'on touche à mes cheveux !

- Mais enfin Hermione… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te renfrogne autant pour une petite coupe et une nouvelle coiffure, qui d'ailleurs t'irons bien mieux que l'ancienne, fit Parvati en jetant un regard peu flatteur aux cheveux d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien, pour être franche et sans vouloir te vexer Hermione, on ne peut pas faire pire que ce que tu as sur la tête… A partir de là, je suis prête à te parier le prix de ta nouvelle robe de bal que tu n'auras pas à me rembourser si tes cheveux sont pire en sortant du coiffeur que lorsque tu y sera rentrée. Marché conclut ?

Hermione réfléchit une seconde.

- D'accord. Marché conclut. Mais dis-moi Parvati… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dis sur mes cheveux ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? AIE !!!

- Non, pour rien…

Elles rentrèrent dans la boutique du coiffeur.

- Heu… C'est bizarre comme salon de coiffure ça…, remarqua Hermione.

- Tu t'attendait à quoi ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être des chaises devant des miroirs avec des personnes qui en coiffent d'autres et leur coupe leurs cheveux, par exemple…

Parvati éclata de rire.

- Alors c'est comme ça chez les moldus ! Ma pauvre Hermione, tu as encore bien à apprendre du monde des sorciers… Qui l'eût cru ? Une élève aussi intelligente que toi qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est une boutique de coiffure !

- D'abord ce n'est pas « une boutique de coiffure », c'est « un salon de coiffure ». Et ensuite ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne fréquente pas tous les jours un salon de coiffure que l'on n'est pas intelligente !

- Eh bien non. C'est bien « une boutique de coiffure », et pas « un salon de coiffure ». Et pour l'intelligence je te taquinait juste un peu… On va pas en faire une affaire d'État.

- Pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas un salon. Où est-ce que tu vois un salon ?

- Ben justement… C'était ce que je trouvais de bizarre.

- Une boutique de coiffure, contrairement à un salon de coiffure, n'est pas un endroit où on coiffe les gens. C'est une boutique comme une autre, où on achète des produits.

- Et une fois qu'on a acheté des produits, il faut qu'on se débrouille toutes seules, c'est ça ?

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras. Je te montrerais une fois revenues au Chaudron Baveur. En attendant, suit-moi. Je vais te présenter au vendeur, et lui demander le produit spécial.

- Le produit spécial ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras.

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds jamais à mes questions ?

- A quoi bon perdre plus de temps ? Il vaut mieux que je t'explique tout en une seule fois.

Elles arrivèrent devant le caissier.

- Bonjours, lui fit Parvati.

- Bonjours mademoiselle Patil. Que puis-je faire pour notre plus fidèle cliente ?

- En fait, ce serait pour une amie, répondit-elle.

- Oh ! Je vois, fit le caissier. Je constate l'urgence de la situation, continua-t-il en scrutant les cheveux d'Hermione qui commençais à se demander comment elle devais prendre la remarque.

- Euh… Oui, repris Parvati gênée vis-à-vis d'Hermione, c'est pourquoi nous aimerions bien acheter le soin spécial.

- En effet, ce serait c'est-ce qui est le plus approprier pour ces cas là.

Hermione devint toute rouge.

- Oui, oui, très bien, se dépêcha Parvati en voyant que la réaction d'Hermione n'allait pas tarder à arriver si elles ne sortaient pas au plus vite d'ici.

Le vendeur tendit à Parvati un livre qu'il mit dans un sac plastique.

- Ça vous fera 10 Gallions.

- 10 Gallions ? S'étonna Hermione, c'est cher !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, lui répondit Parvati, ça les vaut largement…

- Oui, reprit le vendeur, c'est l'un de nos meilleurs produits.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Parvati en déposant les 10 Gallions dans la main du vendeur. Au revoir !

- Au revoir Miss Patil, revenez quand vous voulez, c'est toujours une joie de vous revoir ! Au revoir euh… l'autre…

Elles sortirent de la boutique.

- Pfiouuu, j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui mettre ma main dans sa figure à ce gros…

- Allez Hermione ressaisit toi ! Tu pourrait être contente, grâce à ce produit, tu va l'avoir ton Malfoy !

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un livre, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourra bien m'aider. A moins bien sûr qu'il y ait marqué : « Comment séduire Drago Malfoy en 10 points ».

- Non, il est encore mieux, rigola Parvati.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Tu verras, je t'expliquerais tout ça lorsqu'on serras revenus au Chaudron Baveur…

Une fois arrivées, montèrent dans leur chambre, et s'installèrent devant un grand miroir.

- Alors, commença Parvati en prenant une grande inspiration. Premièrement, ce livre n'est pas un livre comme les autres.

- Ça, je l'avais un peu deviné, ironisa Hermione.

- C'est un livre de formules magiques, qui servent à te « relooker ».

- C'est super ! Mais ça marche comment ?

- Ben, tout d'abord, il faut que mettes ton pouce sur cette plaque métallique. Ils vont ainsi prendre ton ADN afin que tu sois la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te prêter le mien. Une seule personne seulement peu utiliser un produit comme ça. Il faut les comprendre, sans ça, ils ne font pas de bénéfice…

Hermione mit son pouce à l'endroit indiqué par Parvati. Un fin faisceau de lumière dorée sorti de la plaque métallique, et s'enroula autour du doigt d'Hermione en spirales, puis disparut de la même façon qu'il était apparut.

- Et voilà ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser dorénavant…

- Et comment peut-il m'aider à me « relooker » ?

- Eh bien, lis.

- Whoua !!! C'est merveilleux ! On peut choisir sa coiffure, sa coupe de cheveux, sa couleur, si ils sont lisses ou frisés, …, rien qu'avec une formule magique !

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi… Magique !

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, ce n'était que je chapitre coiffures…

Hermione s'empressa de tourner les pages.

- Ne me dis pas que… Oh ! Il y a même un chapitre épilation !

- Tu peux choisir l'épilation que tu veux, et tes poils disparaissent, sans que ça fasse mal…

- Et il y a aussi un chapitre maquillage ! S'extasia Hermione.

- Eh oui ! Si c'est pas magnifique…

- Il y a tous les produits qui existent et il suffit d'une formule magique pour qu'ils s'appliquent de façon professionnelle sur notre visage ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel livre pouvait exister ! C'est la plus belle invention que je n'ai jamais vue !

- Bon assez discuté ! Il est peut-être temps de songer à l'essayer, non ?

- Oh ! Je suis si heureuse que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

- Par la coiffure, c'est le plus important. Alors voyons voir…, fit Parvati en feuilletant le livre. Je pense que le mieux serrait de tout essayer, c'est le meilleur moyen de voir ce qui te va le mieux.

- Ok ! C'est parti !

Hermione essaya toutes les coiffures possibles, et Parvati faisait ses commentaires, si bien qu'elles en oublièrent de descendre dîner. A une heure du matin Hermione avait fini d'essayer toutes les coiffures possible et inimaginables. Elles avaient décidées ensemble lesquelles convenait le mieux à Hermione, qui avait coché les sélections sur le livre. Puis, complètement épuisées, elles allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, elles firent la grasse matinée jusqu'à 11h de matin, puis se levèrent, se lavèrent, allèrent petit-déjeuner, et retournèrent dans leur chambre où Hermione essaya cette fois-ci tous les maquillages, jusqu'à 6 h du soir. Puis elles retournèrent dîner, et allèrent se recoucher. Hermione avait à présent choisit ses coiffures favorites et ses styles de maquillages préférés.

Le surlendemain, elles se réveillèrent et essayèrent toutes les épilations possibles. Une fois que tout cela fut fait et que les meilleures furent cochées, Parvati décida qu'il était temps d'apprendre à Hermione l'art de s'habiller, avec les meilleurs vêtements, et trouver les meilleurs ensembles. C'est ce qu'elles firent durant les trois jours qui suivirent. Hermione se révéla être une très bonne élève. Elle apprit très vite à s'habiller « classe ».

Les jours s'écoulèrent donc ainsi. Tellement, que lorsqu'elle se réveillèrent ce matin, elles étaient la veille de l'arrivée de Katie. Elles décidèrent donc de se séparer. Hermione allait acheter les affaires scolaires, tandis que Parvati allait enfin s'occuper d'elle-même, et refaire sa garde-robe.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent le soir au Chaudron Baveur, Hermione donna sa part d'affaires scolaires à Parvati en insistant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la rembourser après tout ce qu'elle lui avait payé, c'était normal. Parvati, quant à elle, lui montra tous ses achats, et lui offrit une belle robe de soirée qu'elle avait trouvé dans la même boutique que celle qu'Hermione avait déjà. C'était une belle robe rouge, qui moulait le corps, et descendait jusqu'aux pieds. C'est seulement au niveau des genoux qu'elle s'élargissait et tombait en ondulant sur les pieds.

Elle était terriblement belle, mais n'était, malgré tout, pas comparable à la beauté de la première robe de bal qu'Hermione avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt… Puis, une fois les grands remerciements d'Hermione terminés, elles commencèrent à faire un grand défilé de mode avec toutes les affaires qu'elles avaient achetés durant la semaine sur une musique moldue qu'Hemione avait réussi à enregistrer sur sa baguette magique : "Pretty Woman", de Roy Orbison. Puis, complètement lessivées, elles s'endormirent à 2h du matin, leurs affaires éparpillées dans toute la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillèrent vers 12h. Elles avaient loupé le petit-déjeuner, et allèrent tout de suite déjeuner, après avoir pris leur douche et s'être habillée. Puis, elles remontèrent dans leur chambre et se mirent au ménage. Bien sûr en utilisant la magie, sinon ça aurait été trop fatiguant. Une fois que ce fut fini, et qu'Hermione eût choisi une de ses plus belles coiffures, maquillage, … Elles allèrent à la gare de King Cross, accueillir Katie.

Sans le savoir, une surprise les attendait. Le train de Katie n'eut pas de retard. Elles la virent descendre, et se précipitèrent vers elle, lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, les fit stopper dans leur élan. Elles virent un garçon qui tenait Katie par la taille. Et pas n'importe lequel…

- C'est…, commença Parvati.

- …Victor Krum, fini Hermione le souffle coupé.

* * *

**_Alooors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre ?_**


	6. K and K

**_Et c'est reparti pour la suite ! Ce chapitre a mit un peu plus longtemps que prévu a être écrit, il est aussi plus long que les précédants... Il y a juste un petit détail dans l'histoire que vous trouverez bizare c'est que Katie ne sache pas que Krum et Hermione se connaissaient déjà, mais j'était obligée de faire ça sinon ça ne concordrait pas avec la suite. Alors essayez juste d'imaginer que Katie ne le sache pas, ce sera plus simple... Il fallait bien que je vous mette au courant, sinon vous allez me le reprocher ! Non, je rigole ! En fait, c'est bien que vous aillez des choses à me reprocher de temps en temps, ça me permet de m'améliorer... Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je voudrais juste remercier tous mes reviewers pour votre soutient, et vous dire que c'est grâce à vous que je trouve à chaque fois le courage d'écrire la suite, alors j'espère que vous allez continuer à me reviewer... Bonne suite de lecture a vous tous !_**

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 6**

**_K and K_**

_( Katie et Krum )_

_Non… _

_Ce ne pouvait pas être possible… _

_Ce ne pouvait pas être lui… _

_Elle devait rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder… _

_Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici ? _

_Et avec Katie ?_

- Maman… Je veux me réveiller…, pensa Hermione tandis qu'ils avaient pris un taxi pour retourner au Chemin de Traverse. Elle était assise coté fenêtre à droite, Krum était assis au milieu, et Katie côté fenêtre à gauche. Quant à Parvati, elle était assise devant et indiquait le chemin du Chaudron Baveur au chauffeur. Hermione se sentait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle sentait les nombreux coups d'oeils que Krum lui lançait. Comment se faisait-il que Katie et lui sortent ensemble ? Elle se remémora les explications de Katie quelques minutes plus tôt…

- Je vous présente Victor…, fit Katie en regardant Krum d'un air amoureux, si vous avez l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part c'est normal, continua-t-elle, il était champion de Durmstrang il y a trois ans lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ou alors, vous auriez pu l'apercevoir lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, car il était attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie, d'ailleurs il l'est toujours…, fit-elle fièrement, n'est-ce pas Vivi ?

Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il fixait Hermione sans arriver à détacher son regard d'elle. La situation devenait plus que gênante pour Hermione dont le teint avait viré au rouge. Katie se rendit compte de l'étrange comportement de son petit ami, et regarda successivement Krum puis Hermione, et inversement, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous…, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, vous vous connaissez ?

- Heu… C'est-à-dire que…, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, nous nous étions déjà vu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a trois ans…

- Oh…, fit Katie ne sachant pas comment prendre la nouvelle, et vous étiez…

- Amis, la coupa Hermione.

- Oh, dans ce cas tout va bien ! Repris Katie soulagée. Comment vous étiez-vous rencontré ?

- Eh bien… Heu…

- Et si tu nous racontais plutôt comment VOUS, vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demanda précipitamment Parvati afin de porter secours à Hermione qui était plus qu'embarrassée.

- Oui, repris cette dernière en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Parvati pour sa diversion, je suis sûre que ça doit être beaucoup plus passionnant que… moi…

- Bah, commença Katie qui semblait ravie qu'on lui pose cette question, c'est une histoire comme une autre, vous savez, continua-t-elle avec fausse modestie, tout à commencé quand l'entraîneur nous a annoncé que…

Katie s'était lancée dans un des grands discours qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Déjà, plus personne ne l'écoutait ni ne cherchait à faire semblant. Krum continuait de fixer Hermione d'un air hébété, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de faire comme si de rien n'était, et Parvati lançait de temps en temps un regard amusé à Hermione. La scène devait lui paraître drôle, mais à y bien réfléchir, Hermione ne la trouvait pas si marrante que ça…

Lorsque Katie eu enfin fini, après un temps qui avait semblé une éternité à Hermione, Parvati proposa de chercher un taxi pour revenir au Chaudron Baveur. L'idée fut accepté à l'unanimité, si ce n'est Krum, qui ne semblait pas en état de voter. Le taxi ne tarda pas, et tout le monde se pressa de rentrer dedans, ou plutôt Hermione se pressa d'y rentrer pour échapper à Krum, ce dernier se dépêcha d'y rentrer pour échapper à Katie et rester le plus près possible d'Hermione, et Katie se dépêcha aussi de rentrer à la suite de Krum dans l'espoir d'une promenade romantique en voiture. Quant à Parvati, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à traîner des pieds, tout en regardant le trio que formait ces derniers, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsque le taxi se gara devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la voiture, et Parvati paya le chauffeur. Puis, Hermione et elle aidèrent Katie et Krum à sortir leurs bagages de la voiture.

- Bien, fit Parvati en reprenant son souffle, je crois que nous avons tous mérité un bon repas chaud après cette épuisante journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée, tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, sauf une personne qui semblait toujours être ailleurs. Katie pris les absences de Krum pour de la fatigue, après cet éprouvant voyage. Ils allèrent donc tous s'installer autour d'une table du Chaudron Baveur, et commencèrent à dîner. Parvati appela un serveur et lui donna les ordres de porter les bagages de Katie et Krum dans la même chambre que la leur. Une fois que le serveur fut parti avec les bagages, Hermione s'adressa à Parvati d'un air inquiet :

- Oui, mais ce sera seulement provisoire, avant qu'ils ne louent une chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Lui répondit Parvati, Nous avons loué une chambre pour quatre, mais comme Lavande n'a finalement pas pu venir, il nous reste un lit de libre. Nous avons donc assez de place pour tout le monde…

Hermione s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et fut obligée de tout recracher dans son assiette.

- Qu… Quoi ?! Fit-elle paniquée, M…Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème Hermione, lui fit Parvati amusée, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui répondit sous forme de coup de pied, mais Parvati fit comme si de rien n'était, et personne ne le remarqua.

- C'est vraiment gentil à vous, fit Katie en leur adressant un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers Krum, n'est-ce pas Vivi ?

Ce dernier ne réagi pas lorsque Katie s'adressa à lui. Il restait le regard fixé sur Hermione, et il avait à peine touché à son assiette. Par contre, tous ceux qui l'aurait observé durant la conversation, aurait pu remarqué un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage lorsque Parvati leur avait annoncé qu'ils partageraient tous la même chambre.

Le repas se fini dans les mêmes circonstances, et ils montèrent tous se coucher. Hermione mal à l'aise, avait décidé de choisir son plus horrible pyjama de grand-mère qu'elle avait emmené, mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait… Toutes ses anciennes affaires avaient disparut. Elle choisit donc, la tenue de nuit la moins provocante que lui avait acheté Parvati, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en tirant, le plus discrètement possible Parvati du bras. Toutes les deux rentrèrent dans la salle de bain. Une fois que la porte fut bien fermée et bien verrouillée, Hermione s'adressa à Parvati tout en chuchotant :

- Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?!

- Tout quoi ? Répondit Parvati d'un air innocent.

- Tu le sais très bien, et ne fais pas semblant du contraire ! TU t'es arrangée pour que Katie et KRUM partagent la même chambre que nous, et TU m'as piqué toutes mes anciennes affaires ! Alors de une tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fais tout ça Et très sincèrement j'espère pour toi que tu as une très, mais vraiment très bonne raison de l'avoir fait Et de deux, tu vas me rendre IMMEDIATEMENT mes affaires ! C'est assez clair pour toi ? Parce que je te préviens, je ne vais pas le répété deux fois ! Tempêta Hermione.

- C'est très clair, répondit Parvati complètement calme, pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça. Mais…

- « Mais » quoi ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Pour tes affaires, je crains que ce soit impossible de te les rendre…

Hermione se sentit blêmir.

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

- Je les ai renvoyées chez tes parents, afin de m'assurer que cette année tu réussisse à séduire Malfoy. Je voulais tout simplement m'assurer que tu réussisse ton pari… Je ne savait pas que Katie allait nous ramener son « Vivi »…

- Tu avais peut-être de bonnes intentions, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler avant ! Il s'agit de MES affaires et de MON pari !

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione… Quant à ma « bonne raison », c'est tout simplement que je pensais que Krum serait un bon cobaye…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Se méfia Hermione, J'espère que tu ne comptait pas…

- Que tu le charmes ? Tu l'as déjà fait toute seule, avant même que l'idée ne me vienne ! Mais je dois avouer que tu te débrouille comme un chef, fit Parvati toute excitée de la réussite de son élève, Krum a mordu à l'hameçon dès qu'il t'as vu, et je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Malfoy lorsqu'il…

- Je ne compte pas séduire Krum, la coupa Hermione, il en est ABSOLUMENT hors de question ! Je dois séduire Malfoy, pas lui ! Il n'a rien a voir dans tout ça ! Quant à m'en servir comme cobaye, je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé une idée aussi stupide, mais je refuse de faire souffrir Katie ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu veux me faire faire ?! Tu veux que je casse leur couple ?! Comment peux-tu être aussi sadique ?

- Casser leur couple ? Mais c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps Hermione, reprit Parvati, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Depuis l'instant où Krum t'as aperçut à la gare… Et je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive… Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui arrive, j'essaye simplement de tirer le bon côté des choses, et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je ne compte pas faire souffrir Katie plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait… C'est de ma faute si leur couple est tombé à l'eau… Tout est de ma faute…

- Mais enfin Hermione, ne culpabilise pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas décider des sentiments des gens. Ce n'est quand même pas ta faute si Krum t'aime !

- Peut-être, mais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas venue à la gare, ou si je n'avais pas… « changé de style »…

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Et comment pouvais-tu savoir que Krum serait avec Katie ce jour-là ? Ne culpabilise pas sur des choses dont tu ne peut rien y faire… Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, je t'assure que tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Ça s'appelle tout simplement le destin…

- Mais ils auraient pu être tellement heureux ensemble, et moi je viens de tout gâcher…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione, je te pari ce que tu veux qu'ils n'auraient pas tenu un mois ensemble… Tu connais Katie…

Hermione sembla retrouver un peu d'assurance.

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle, je ne vais pas me morfondre sur quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer… Quant à ça, fit-elle en désignant la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait en main, je pense que je n'ai pas tellement le choix…

- En effet, rigola Parvati, c'est mieux que rien…

- Oui, même si je ne vois pas très bien la différence entre ça et rien…

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et allèrent se changer, chacune derrière un paravent. Elles ressortirent de la salle de bain une fois prêtes, puis se glissèrent discrètement dans leurs lits respectifs. Hermione ne manqua pas, malgré tout, de sentir un regard braquée sur elle, qui épiait ses moindres mouvements. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Heureusement que la rentrée arrivait bientôt, elle n'aurait plus à le supporter.

- Aïe ! Pensa-t-elle, Rentrée Pari…

Tout d'un coup, elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait réjouir ou non de la rentrée qui approchait. Elle allait devoir charmer cet abruti de Malfoy, et quand elle pensait « abruti », le mot était bien faible par rapport à la réalité. Elle soupira et s'endormit sur ces sombres pensées.

Elle faisait un rêve étrange, dans lequel Krum l'embrassait et Katie pleurait à côté. Puis, Krum se transforma en Malfoy quant à Katie, elle se transforma en Lavande, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, avant de se transformer en un Harry hors de lui qui s'approchait dangereusement du couple. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur Drago et murmura : Avada Kedavra ! Mais Drago se baissa au dernier moment et évita le sortilège. Ce fut Hermione, qui était juste derrière lui, qui le pris en plein cœur. Elle jeta un dernier regard terrifié à Harry et Drago avant de s'effondrer lentement. Lorsque son corps toucha le sol, ce n'était déjà plus qu'un cadavre. Hermione était partie. Tout était fini. Harry et Drago se jetèrent sur elle.

- Nooooooon ! Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveilles-toi ! HERMIONE ! Criait Harry. Ses cris semblaient résonner en échos dans toute l'immensité qui les entourait. Dans le néant. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien que deux corps penchés sur un troisième, sans vie.

HERMIONE !

HERMIONE !

HERMIONE !

- Hermione ! Bon sang ! Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à te lever ?! Il est 10 h !

- Késkinia ? Gnéskessé ? Grogna Hermione en ouvrant paresseusement un œil.

- Dépêches-toi ! Lui répondit précipitamment Parvati, on a pas de temps à perdre…, il faut à tout pris commencer à faire nos bagages !

- Hein ?! Fit Hermione, en se redressant brusquement, C'est quoi cette blague ?

- C'est pas une blague Hermione, c'est très sérieux ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que la rentrée c'était aujourd'hui !

- QUOI ?! Mais… Mais… C'est pas possible !

- Pourtant si !

- Mais je suis pas prête !

- C'est pour ça que je te conseil de te dépêcher. On part dans 30 minutes.

- Mais…

- Pas de discutions, ma chère : A la douche ! Fit Parvati en entraînant Hermione jusque dans la salle de bain, et referma la porte après l'avoir poussé à l'intérieur.

Hermione soupira, tenta de se remémorer le reste des vacances qu'elle venait de passer avec leur nouveaux colocataires : Katie et Krum. Ça avait été une fin de vacances mouvementée, entre Krum qui mangeait littéralement Hermione des yeux, et Katie qui en faisait autant avec Krum. Sans conter Parvati, qui ne faisait rien pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Hermione avait plus particulièrement détesté la soirée qu'ils avaient passé en boite pour fêter l'admission de Katie dans l'équipe national de Quidditch. Cette soirée avait pourtant bien commencée, ils étaient allé déjeuner au resto d'à côté, avant de se rendre en boite. Krum semblait s'être habitué peu à peu à la présence d'Hermione, et s'était même mis à raconter des histoires drôles sur ses premières expériences en Quidditch (d'où son nez écrasé). En bref, il y avait une bonne ambiance, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'au moment où…

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

- Ooooh ! J'adore cette musique ! S'exclama Katie en regardant Krum dans l'espoir que ce dernier l'invite à danser. Mais il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui, et se lança dans une grande conversation avec Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Katie exaspérée alla chercher des boissons au bar, de l'autre côté de la gigantesque salle. Parvati indiqua à Hermione et Krum qu'elle allait accompagner Katie. Hermione commençait à se sentir un peu gênée d'être là, seule avec Krum, malgré que ce dernier semblait avoir réussi à contrôler un peu plus ses émotions, Hermione savait très bien ce qu'il devait penser. Tout d'un coup, la musique de fête cessa, pour laisser place à un slow. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus gênée, car elle sentait que la question cruciale allait arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre :

- Tu… Euh… Tu veux danser Herrrmione ? Demanda Krum en rougissant.

- Eh bien…euh…, commença Hermione embarrassée, pourquoi pas ? Ce pourrait être une éventualité intéressante, mais si nous allions plutôt retrouver Katie et Parvati ? Ça pourrais être tout aussi intéressant, tu ne crois pas ?

Sans prêter attention à la fin de sa phrase, Krum l'attrapa par la taille, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Krum était un très bon danseur, on avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Elle ne ressentait plus les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Krum se collait de plus en plus à elle. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, et ne cessait de penser à la réaction qu'aurait Katie si elle les voyait ensemble. Elle et Parvati pouvaient revenir d'un moment à l'autre, et si ça se trouvait, elles étaient en train de les regarder en ce moment même. A cette pensée son sang se glaça. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Krum, mais ne voulait pas perdre une amie comme Katie. Le volume de la musique commençait à baisser, et Krum en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué, Herrrmione…

- Moi aussi tu m'as heu…beaucoup manqué…

- Je t'aime Herrrmione…

- …

- Je t'ai toujourrrs aimé…

- …

- Pourrrquoi as-tu arrrêté de m'écrirrre Herrrmione ? Tous les jourrrs depuis 3 ans, j'attends que ta lettrrre dans laquelle tu dis à quel point je te manque et à quel point tu m'aimes… Mais jamais elle n'est arrrivée. Moi je t'ai envoyé des milliers de lettrrres… Pourquoi as-tu arrrêté de me répondrrre Herrrmione ? Pourrrquoi ?

Hermione poussa un profond soupir :

- Parce que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu me quittes… Je ne voulais pas voir arriver cette lettre dans laquelle il y aurait marqué « Je suis désolé Hermione, mais la distance qui nous sépare est trop importante. Je ne peux supporter un amour épistolaire. Je ne peux plus continuer. Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione, j'espère simplement que tu me comprendras lorsque tu liras cette lettre et que tu me pardonne un jour. Krum. » Tu comprends ? Chaque jour j'avais peur… Oui, j'avais tellement peur de voir arriver cette lettre, que j'ai préféré faire comme si s'était déjà fini. Comme si tu m'avais déjà écrit cette lettre… J'ai préféré tracer un trait sur notre histoire, parce que je croyais qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais, et que ça ne servais à rien de souffrir, autant regarder la vérité en face…

- Tu avais torrrd.

- Oui, je sais…, fit-elle la tête baissée pour cacher les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

- Mais ça n'a plus d'imporrrtance, je suis là maintenant, fit-il en lui redressant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais tu es avec Katie, et je ne pourrais jamais la trahir…

- Mais c'est toi que j'aime Herrrmione.

- C'est trop tard Krum… Je suis désolée…

- Non tu n'as pas le drrroit de dirrre ça ! Ce n'est pas trrrop tarrrd ! Ce n'est jamais trrrop tarrrd quand on aime ! S'énerva Krum devant une Hermione terrifiée.

- …

Il radoucit sa voix pour ne pas l'effrayer et ajouta dans un murmure :

- Et c'est toi que j'aime Herrrmione…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Krum se retrouva peu après, tout seul au milieu de la piste de danse, avec une énorme marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

- Tu as vingt minutes, lui cria-t-elle, pas plus ! Top chrono, fit-elle en enclenchant le chronomètre. Pendant ce temps je m'occupe de nos bagages ! 

Hermione se doucha, se lava les cheveux, s'épila, utilisa une crème que Parvati lui avait prêter pour avoir une belle peau, se maquilla et se coiffa parfaitement, et pour couronner le tout, elle se mis une petite dose du parfum « attraction » de Parvati. Puis, une fois prête, elle enfila un de ses plus beaux ensembles, et sortit de la salle de bain, lorsque Katie appuya sur le bouton stop du chronomètre, qui indiquait : 00.20.00.00

- Pile poil, ma vieille ! Fit Parvati en souriant, lorsqu'elle vit Hermione.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même, Comment tu me trouves ?

- Hmm…, réfléchit Parvati, Personnellement je te trouve parfaite, mais la question est : « est-ce que Drago Malfoy a les mêmes goûts que moi ? » Je pense que tu devrais demander l'avis de Krum…

- Ah ah, très drôle, ironisa Hermione, Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me voit comme ça, le pauvre…

- Oui, il ferait une crise cardiaque ! Se moqua Parvati.

- Rooooh ! Tu est méchante avec lui…

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas la vérité peut-être ?

Et comme pour illustrer les paroles de Parvati, Krum fit son apparition juste à se moment-là dans la pièce, accompagné de Katie. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il tomba littéralement à la renverse. Katie le rattrapa au vol. Et Hermione et Parvati se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Il est…, commença Hermione paniquée.

- Non, il est seulement évanouit, répondit Katie qui tenait Krum dans ses bras, ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en remettra…

- Ça, c'est pas si sur…, blagua Parvati juste assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

Une fois que Krum eût retrouvé ses esprits, et que tous les bagages furent prêt, Parvati appela un taxi pour les amener à la Gare de King Cross, Katie et Krum allaient les accompagner jusque sur le quai, avant de retourner faire un autre stage de Quidditch en amoureux, ou presque.

Lorsque le taxi arriva, ces derniers aidèrent Hermione et Parvati à caser leurs nombreux bagages dans la voiture, qui ne fut pas une chose très aisée… Une fois que tous les bagages furent à peu près tous rentrés dans le taxi, ils essayèrent de se frayer une place pour y rentrer à leur tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes tout le monde était plus ou moins assis _confortablement_ à l'intérieur du taxi qui démarra avec quelques difficultés dues à la légère surcharge du véhicule…

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la gare de King Cross, tandis que la grosse pendule de l'entrée indiquait 10h 55.

- Vite ! S'exclama Hermione, le train ne va pas nous attendre !

Katie et Krum marchaient devant, quant Hermione et Parvati, elles marchaient derrière, ou plutôt Hermione marchait, et Parvati poussait le chariot à bagages.

- C'est bon, on a le temps, grogna Parvati, stresse pas comme ça Hermione…

- Non, on a pas du tout _le temps_, répliqua Hermione, et pour l'amour du ciel Parvati : DEPECHE-TOI !!!

- Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si on a autant de bagages ! Se défendit Parvati.

Hermione lui lança un regard narquois.

- Bon d'accord, fini par admettre Parvati en grognant, c'est de ma faute ! Mais si tu veux que ça aille plus vite, tu ferais mieux de m'aider, au lieu m'en vouloir parce que je m'appelle Parvati et que je suis étudiante en magie à Poudlard et pas Mister Muscles spécialisé en poussage de chariots de une tonne !

- Très drôle, repris Hermione, mais si tu veux continuer à être étudiante à Poudlard, tu ferais mieux de te métamorphoser en ton Mister Muscles, et de te bouger un peu le …, parce qu'il est 10h 58 !

- Et si tu demandais à ton _ami _Krum de m'aider, peut-être que ça irait un peu plus vite tu ne crois pas ?

- Vas-y toi-même ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à profiter que quelqu'un m'aime pour lui faire faire tout ce que j'ai envie !

- Très bien, alors c'est moi qui y vais… Krum !

- Oui ? Fit ce dernier en se retournant.

- Hermione se demande si tu es si fort que tout le monde le prétend…

- Quoi ?! Lui chuchota Hermione, Mais c'est pas vr… Aïe !

Parvati lui écrasa le pied.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Krum surpris.

- Oui, repris Parvati, après tout, on ne peut pas toujours se fier aux ragots. Tout le monde dit que tu es imbattable et super fort, mais nous, comment pouvons-nous croire quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas ?

Krum haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu pourrais, par exemple, continua Parvati, nous faire une petite démonstration de ta force légendaire, afin de prouver à Hermione que c'est pas que du n'importe quoi ce qu'on raconte sur toi… Et pour ça tu pourrais hum… Voyons voir… Tu pourrais, à tout hasard, m'aider à pousser le chariot mmh ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Répondit Krum en regardant Hermione d'un air enthousiasmé comme si c'était elle qui le lui avait demandé.

Krum se précipita derrière l'énorme chariot et commença à le pousser avec l'aide de Parvati. Ils avaient fait une bonne partie du trajet, lorsque tout d'un coup Parvati lâcha le chariot et laissa Krum le pousser tout seul.

- Je crrroyais que tu devais m'aider ! Grommela Krum en poussant de toutes ses forces le gros tas que formaient les valises.

- Réfléchit, lui glissa Parvati à l'oreille, Hermione sera beaucoup plus impressionnée si tu le pousse seul…

Krum, convaincu et flatté, poussa de plus belle le chariot, tout en s'assurant qu'il était bien dans le champ de vision d'Hermione…

- Krum, commença Hermione en soupirant d'un air blasé, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de nous aider à pousser le chariot, mais s'il te plait, essaie de ne pas rester continuellement devant moi, je ne vois même plus où je vais, et en plus je risque de t'écraser les pieds à ce rythme !

Krum baissa la tête d'un air piteux, et se décala _un peu _sur le côté (de quelques millimètres à peine).

Hermione soupira à nouveau, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la barrière, il était 10h 59.

- Plus qu'une minute ! S'exclama Hermione, Vite !

Ils traversèrent la barrière, et se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train avec tous leur bagages.

- Bon, eh bien je pense qu'il est l'heure de se dire au revoir, fit Katie d'un air triste vous allez me manquer toutes les deux… Je penserais continuellement à vous…

- Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer, répondit Hermione, Poudlard ne sera plus jamais pareil sans toi…

Elles se firent leur adieux, et avant de remonter dans le train, Hermione se tourna vers Krum et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce dernier qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, fut surpris par Katie qui lui donna un léger coup de coude.

- Eh ! Tu ne me ferais pas des infidélités toi, par hasard ? Lui fit-elle en blaguant.

Hermione et Parvati se regardèrent d'un air complice. Il lui en avait fallu du temps à Katie pour commencer à remarquer quelque chose que tout le monde savait déjà depuis longtemps…

Le train démarra brusquement, Hermione et Parvati leur firent de grands signes de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne furent plus que des minuscules points noirs à l'horizon. Lorsqu'ils eurent complètement disparut, elles commencèrent à se chercher un compartiment, mais ils étaient déjà tous complets, et à chaque fois qu'elles ouvraient les portes des compartiments, tous les regards de leurs occupants se focalisaient sur Hermione. En quelques minutes à peine, elle était devenue le centre d'intérêts de tout le train. Cependant, tout cela ne les aidèrent pas davantage à trouver des places. Elles étaient presque arrivées au fond du train, lorsque dans un des compartiments que Parvati avait ouvert afin de regarder si il y avait de la place, elles aperçurent…

- Harry ! Ron ! Neville ! Ginny ! Lavande ! Luna ! Dean ! Je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver ! S'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans les bras du premier venu, qui s'avéra être ceux de Ron. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se redressa d'un air gêné qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de laisser place à la surprise : il y avait une autre personne dans ce compartiment. Hermione venait de s'en rendre compte.

Une personne qui n'avait pas arrêté une seconde de dévisager Hermione d'un air ébahit depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le compartiment…

Cette personne c'était…

- Malfoy…, fit Hermione dans un souffle.

* * *

**_Petite question habituelle : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_**

**_Bisouxxx à tous !!!_**


	7. Une rentrée mouvementée

**_Et c'est encore la suite !! Ouaiiis ! lol ! Bon cette fois-ci, pour me faire pardonner du retard, je vous dispense de l'habituel discours, et vous laisse lire directement la suite... Je voudrais juste encore une fois remercier ceux qui se donnent la peine de m'écrire un petit review lorsqu'ils ont fini de lire l'histoire, c'est vraiment touchant et je vous remercie du fond du coeur... Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais sans vous, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de l'écrire, car c'est grâce à vous que je trouve le courage... Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir... Et c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette suite, que je vous dédit..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Une rentrée mouvementée**

- Granger…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu rejoints pas ta petite bande d'_amis_ dans ton compartiment ? Fit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

- J'avais envie de te voir Granger… Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu…, fit-il continuant de la dévisager de haut en bas un petit sourire en coin.

Ron se précipita sur Malfoy, avant qu'Hermione ait pu prononcer un mot.

- Je te préviens Malfoy, gronda Ron d'un air menaçant en le soulevant par le col de sa chemise, tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à Hermione, ou c'est à moi que tu auras affaire… Ai-je été assez clair pour toi ?

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil en dessous de lui, afin d'évaluer la distance de vide entre lui et son siège avant de répondre :

- Peut être que si tu me reposais sur mon siège serait plus pratique pour avoir une discussion plus… comment dire… _posée_ ? Fit calmement Malfoy.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi Malfoy, où je te préviens que ça va mal finir… pour toi.

- Tentatives d'intimidations de la part du fermier échouées. Ça y'est t'a fini ton cinéma tu peux me reposer sur mon siège ? Parce que ça m'arrangerais un peu là…

Le teint de Ron vira au rouge cramoisi et ses poings se resserrèrent.

- Et puis figure-toi que tu es en train de froisser et d'empester une nouvelle chemise toute propre avec ton haleine de bouc…, continua Malfoy toujours aussi calme en prenant un chewing-gum d'un paquet qui était dans sa poche.

Ron tremblait de fureur.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me secoue comme ça ? T'en veux un aussi ? Si tu veux j'ai des fridents… Étant donné ton cas, ce serait peut-être plus approprié…

Le coup fatal allait arriver, lorsque Hermione s'interposa :

- Laisse Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine… Ne te descends pas à son niveau, ça lui ferait trop plaisir…

Lorsque Ron entendit la voix d'Hermione, il se calma instantanément, et laissa retomber Malfoy sur son siège.

- Tu ferais mieux de remercier Hermione… Sans elle tu n'arrivais pas à Poudlard vivant…

- Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien la remercier…, commença-t-il en reposant son regard sur Hermione avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, mais à ma façon…

Ron esquissa un geste pour se relever, mais Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter au calme.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la même atmosphère de tension. Ron surveillait Malfoy, qui surveillait Hermione, qui surveillait Ron au cas où se dernier recommencerait à avoir des envies de meurtres sur une personne du nom de Drago Malfoy…

D'un autre côté, si Drago mourrait, elle n'aurait peut-être plus besoin de faire le pari… Il fallait qu'elle étudie très sérieusement cette possibilité une fois à Poudlard. Si il existait un moyen de l'empêcher, il fallait qu'elle le trouve, car plus elle voyait Malfoy, plus il la dégoûtait… Elle ne pourrais jamais le faire, elle avait fait une grosse bêtise en acceptant de jouer à ce jeu stupide d'acte ou vérité. Mais toutes les bêtises sont rattrapables, même les plus grosses… Il lui suffisait simplement d'y mettre le prix… Ça n'allait certainement pas être de la rigolade, mais elle allait trouver un moyen de l'annuler, quitte à passer toutes ses journées enfermée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard…

Non, Hermione Granger ne serrait pas la énième petite copine de Drago Malfoy, Hermione était Hermione avant tout, et elle le resterait quelque soit les obstacles à franchir pour pouvoir continuer à être elle-même…

Le train ralentit au fur et à mesure de son approche de la Gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois complètement immobilisé, tous les élèves sortirent et se rendirent, par groupe de trois ou quatre, dans une calèche tirée par des Sombrals. Hermione allait monter dans l'une d'elles, avec Harry, Ron et Parvati, lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Hum ! Toussota Hagrid d'un air gêné, Hermione je suis chargé de te dire que les préfets en chefs doivent monter dans la même calèche, et non avec leurs propres amis… Ils doivent dès le premier jour tisser des liens d'amitié pour rapprocher leurs maisons respectives… Je suis vraiment… désolé Hermione…

- Mais enfin Hagrid, lui sourit Hermione, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans des états pareils, ce n'est pas grave ! Ça ne me dérange pas de devoir faire connaissance avec l'autre préfet en chef, bien au contraire, je dois avouer que je suis assez curieuse de savoir qui c'est… Je verrais Harry et Ron plus tard !

Hagrid esquissa un sourire énigmatique en guise de réponse, avant de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule tout en ajoutant :

- Bon courage Hermione…

Cette dernière était complètement abasourdie face à la réaction d'Hagrid. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry, qui fronça les sourcils d'un air intrigué. Quant à Ron, il ne semblait pas y prêter grande importance. Il se jeta sur une des banquettes de la calèche et s'exclama joyeusement :

- Qui est-ce qui veut des Chocogrenouilles ? Et des Fizwizbizs ?

Harry lui jeta un regard consterné.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Ron…

- Quoi ?! Lança Ron vexé, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Harry soupira.

- Oh ! Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler un peu…, grogna Ron.

- Ron, je te rappelle qu'Hermione va devoir passer toute l'année avec un autre préfet en chef, et vu la réaction d'Hagrid, je crains le pire…

- Bah, relax ! Repris Ron, C'est bon, arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien, vous croyez vraiment que Dumbledore allait nommer un tueur en série préfet en chef ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Allez Hermione, respire un bon coup, et montre un peu le courage légendaire des Gryffondors ! Cet _autre_ ne peut pas être si terrible que ça… Il me semble que nous ayons traversé des épreuves bien plus difficiles qu'un trajet en calèche jusqu'au château…

- Oui, mais…

- Mais si jamais tu as un problème, n'hésite pas une seconde… Tu sais qui appeler ! Fit Ron en bombant le torse.

- Oui, moi, blagua Harry.

- Comment ça toi ?! Rugit Ron, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appellerait toi et pas moi, hein ?! Et pourquoi…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, rigola Hermione, je vous appellerais tous les deux au cas où…

- Oui, mais moi d'abord ! S'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

- Si tu ve…

- Ah non ! C'est pas juste ! S'exclama Harry en faisant mine de bouder, Pourquoi c'est toujours lui le premier ?

- Quoi ?! Se renfrogna Ron, Alors comme ça c'est toujours moi le premier…

- Bon, bon, ça va ! Calmez-vous…, repris Hermione complètement hilare, je vous appellerez tous les DEUX, et en MEME temps ! Mais je doute que l'occasion se présente, et tant mieux d'ailleurs… Bon maintenant faites la paix…

- Gnagnagnajemescuse…, marmonna Ron.

- Gnagnagnaaussijemescuseaussi…, repris Harry sur le même ton.

Ils se tirèrent la langue.

Hermione soupira : qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamins parfois…

- Bon, j'y vais ! Leur fit-elle en s'éloignant, souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

- Ouais, bonne chance, lui répondit Harry.

- Mais non ! S'exclama Ron, il ne faut jamais souhaiter « bonne chance » à quelqu'un, ça porte malheur !

- Faut que je dise quoi alors ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui souhaiter « bon malheur » sous prétexte que ça porte chance !

- Mais non ! Fit Ron, Il faut dire : M…

- RON ! S'insurgea Parvati.

- Rôôh, ça va ! On ne peut rien dire avec vous…

Hermione se dirigea vers la calèche que lui avait indiqué Hagrid. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Elle grimpa dedans, et s'installa sur l'une des deux banquettes se situant face à face l'une de l'autre. Elle attendit un moment, assise, les bras et les jambes croisées, en regardant d'un air agacé par la fenêtre de la calèche. Qui était cet autre préfet en chef ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle l'attendait. Elle soupira d'amertume, tout en continuant de scruter les alentours à travers la vitre. Un épais brouillard s'était formé et une pluie torrentielle s'était mise à tomber. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus y voir à plus de trois ou quatre mètres autour d'elle.

Tout d'un coup Hermione sursauta : quelqu'un se dirigeait droit vers elle ! Elle ne pouvait distinguer qu'une masse sombre, et était incapable de deviner qui cela pouvait bien être… Elle commença à paniquer lorsque l'ombre ouvrit la porte de la calèche…

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Hermione.

L'inconnu portait un grand manteau noir et une grosse capuche de la même couleur sombre, qui dissimulait son visage. Il se hissa à l'intérieur de la calèche et s'installa sur la banquette en face d'Hermione.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Hermione terrorisée.

L'homme retira sa capuche, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

- Malfoy ! Explosa-t-elle, Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire farceur.

- Désolé Granger, ce n'étais pas mon intention, lui répondit-il tout en secouant sa tête dans le but de faire tomber les gouttes de pluie qui dégoulinaient encore de ses cheveux trempés. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un air craquant. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir le « grand Drago Malfoy » aussi naturel, aussi sympathique et aussi… mignon ?

Non ! Se dit-elle, comment ai-je pu penser ça de mon pire ennemi ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, mais de là à le trouver mignon… Enfin Hermione, ressaisit-toi ! Comment peux-tu penser de telles choses ? Après tout, c'est un Serpentard et toi tu es une Gryffondor ! Et une Gryffondor ne doit PAS trouver un Serpentard mignon, et encore moins si ce Serpentard à pour nom « Drago Malfoy » !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? C'est la calèche des préfets en chefs, au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué ! Repris Hermione.

- J'ai très bien remarqué. D'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à te poser la même question…, répondit-il calmement.

- CO… COMMENT ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es…, commença Hermione plus qu'angoissée.

- Préfet en chef ? Bien sur que oui ! Qui aurait pu en douter ? Fini-t-il d'un air faussement modeste.

Hermione resta figée de stupeur à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle.

- Quoi ? Repris Malfoy devant le silence de cette dernière, Ne me dis pas que tu es…

Hermione hocha la tête.

- NON ! S'exclama Malfoy, Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir vivre ensemble durant toute l'année ?!

Hermione fut surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé : il riait. Ça avait plutôt l'air de le réjouir de passer toute une année avec elle. Mais ce n'étais pas réciproque, ah ça non ! C'était tout sauf réciproque ! Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle allait devoir passer toute l'année avec lui ! Ce… Cet espèce de… « Drago Malfoy »…

Ce dernier sembla percevoir la détresse d'Hermione, et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle déclina l'offre en lui jetant un regard noir. Malfoy soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu sais Granger, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi de devoir passer un an ensemble… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, et crois-moi, si j'avais pu l'éviter, je l'aurais fait. Mais puisqu'il le faut, autant repartir sur de bonnes bases, tu ne crois pas ?

Il lui retendit le mouchoir… qu'elle accepta.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête en remerciement.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula ainsi. Entre les regards en biais qu'ils se jetaient réciproquement, et leur fausse indifférence. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de loucher sur Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changée durant les vacances… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue belle…NON ! Comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses de Granger ?! Ce n'est que la petite intello, la miss-je-sais-tout ! C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, alliée de Potter et de son jardinier ! Enfin Drago, ressaisit-toi ! De toute façon elle est une Gryffondor, et toi tu es un Serpentard ! Et un Serpentard ne doit PAS trouver une Gryffondor belle ! Même si c'est le cas…

La calèche s'arrêta devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Tous les élèves descendirent, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. L'habituel banquet de la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard allait avoir lieu. Hermione se dépêcha de se mêler à la foule afin d'échapper à Malfoy qui ne cessait de la regarder bizarrement. Elle parvint à rejoindre Harry, Ron et Parvati qui s'étaient déjà installé à la table des Gryffondors.

- Tiens Mione, je t'ai gardé une place, lui fit Ron en désignant une place libre à côté de lui.

- Oh, merci Ron ! Fallait pas…, répondit cette dernière.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux être le premier à savoir qui est cet autre préfet en chef…, rigola-t-il tandis qu'Hermione pris place près de lui.

- Eh bien, heuuuu…, hésita Hermione.

A son grand soulagement, elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Lavande, Ginny, Dean, Luna et Neville qui cherchaient également des places.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Lavande, Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Et toi ? Tu… tu arrives à supporter ? Ce n'est pas trop dur… Tu sais, si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler…

Lavande esquissa un petit sourire triste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ça va… De toute façon, ça faisait un moment qu'elle était malade… Ça devait bien finir par arriver… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'y était pas attendu…, répondit Lavande d'une voix faible.

Hermione garda le silence en signe de compassion.

- Alors, repris vivement Lavande pour changer de sujet, comment va notre « affaire » ?

- Eh bien, pour l'instant ça n'avance pas beaucoup…, avoua Hermione.

- Et qui est ce si mystérieux préfet en chef ? Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit… La coupa Parvati d'un air curieux.

- C'est-à-dire que…, commença Hermione mal à l'aise.

- Oui, repris Ron, On veut savoir nous aussi ! On ne va pas confier notre Mione à n'importe qui !

- Ça, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Harry.

- Oui, allez ! Dis-nous qui c'est ! Firent Ginny, Dean et Neville tout excités.

Seule Luna semblait sereine. Rien ne semblait la toucher. Elle restait assise, à fixer la Grande Salle d'un air rêveur. Tandis que tous les regards de ses amis étaient fixés sur Hermione, dans le plus grands des silence, malgré le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Ils attendait tous une réponse. Mais cette réponse, Hermione ne pouvait pas la donner. Si elle le faisait, ce serait l'apocalypse ! Pire encore, Ron se jetterait sur Malfoy pour lui arracher les yeux. Et si Malfoy n'avait plus d'yeux, comment pourrait-elle faire pour le charmer ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… Il fallait simplement prier qu'Harry réussisse à retenir Ron à temps… Et si Harry se jetait aussi sur Malfoy ? Non, tant pis… Elle ne pouvait pas leur cacher ça, c'était ses amis… De toute façon ils finiraient bien par s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre… Elle DEVAIT leur dire la vérité !

- C'est…, commença Hermione.

A ce moment, elle fut coupée par les trompettes qui retentirent. Dumbledore se leva. Le discours allait commencer. Le silence se fit dans toute la salle.

Ouf, elle avait gagné un sursis. Peut-être de courte durée, mais c'était tout de même un sursis. Avec un peu de chance, après le discours de Dumbledore, ils oublieraient ce qu'ils lui avait demandé…

- Mes chers collègues, fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les professeurs qui l'applaudirent en signe de reconnaissance. Et bien sûr, mes chers élèves, continua-t-il en se retournant cette fois-ci vers la Grande Salle. Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres…

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets.

- Pas de panique, reprit Dumbledore, rien qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou plutôt Voldemort, appelons-le par son nom, après tout c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Un frisson parcourut la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore prononça son nom, et des murmures réprobateurs se firent entendre à la table des professeurs.

- Allons, allons… Mes amis, un peu de calme je vous prie… Nous savons tous qu'à l'heure qu'il est, nous avons quasiment gagné la Guerre… Ne nous affolons pas pour si peu…

Il marqua une pose dans le but de capter l'attention de tous.

- Je disais donc, que cette année allait être différente des précédentes. Oui, elle sera différente, car nous avons le privilège d'accueillir un nouvel élève au sein de notre école, arrivant directement de Beaubâton…

Pour la seconde fois, un murmure parcourut la Grande Salle. A la différence près, que tous semblaient plus qu'enthousiasmés à l'annonce de cette surprenante prérogative.

Dumbledore attendit le calme avant de continuer.

- Cet élève, qui est, en réalité UNE élève, a 17 ans. Et de ce fait, elle passera directement en septième année…

- C'est injuste, lança un élève, Pourquoi irait-elle directement en septième année, alors qu'elle n'a même pas passé les examens ni les BUSES ?

Un silence pesant plana dans l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois qu'un élève osait couper ainsi un directeur. Lorsque ce premier réalisa l'ampleur de son audace, il se rassit honteusement. Dumbledore finit par reprendre la parole.

- Non, il n'y a aucune injustice à cela, Mr Smith, mais je vous remercie de votre intervention, je vais m'exprimer plus clairement, il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer. Sachez, que cette élève a passé tous les concours requis à Beaubâton, y compris les BUSES, qu'elle a eût avec mention. Il me parait donc tout à fait normal qu'elle se retrouve dans une classe de sa catégorie d'age. S'il y a des contestataires à cela, qu'ils se manifestent maintenant ou se taisent à jamais…

Dumbledore marqua une pose et parcourut la Grande Salle du regard. Personne ne se risqua à bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, dans un silence des plus total.

- Bien, dans ce cas, reprit pour la énième fois Dumbledore, Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil… Et je vous le conseille d'autant plus fortement qu'il y va de l'honneur de Poudlard. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre… Et sur ce, fit-il joyeusement tout en se rasseyant, je laisse place à la cérémonie de répartition !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement marqua la fin du discours de Dumbledore. Les trompettes retentirent à nouveau, et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, pour laisser entrer le groupe des première année, conduit par MacGonnagle.

Tous les élèves redoublèrent d'attention. Tous voulaient voir cette mystérieuse nouvelle élève…

Malheureusement, aucune élève de 17 ans ne se détacha du groupe. Le professeur MacGonnagle se plaça comme à son habitude derrière le tabouret, sur lequel était posé le Choipeau Magique. Ce dernier entama traditionnellement une nouvelle chanson de bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Une fois terminée, le professeur MacGonnagle appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique.

- Baderon Abigaëlle !

Une petite brune chétive, s'avança timidement et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur MacGonnagle lui mit le Choipeau sur la tête.

- Poussoufle ! S'écria le Choipeau.

Elle se leva et s'élança vers la table d'où provenait les plus grandes acclamations.

- Bottle Gilles !

Harry comme de nombreux autres commencèrent à bailler. Quant à Ron, il fixait son assiette vide d'un air bougon, et des gargouillements se firent bientôt entendre.

- Chut ! Lui fit Lavande.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Ron en chuchotant.

- Arrête de faire du bruit et tiens-toi un peu tranquille ! Lui répondit Lavande irritée.

- Dis ça à mon estomac…, marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

- Terrie Keath !

- Gryffondor !

- Torres Carmen !

- Serpentard !

- Vegar Eleonore !

- Serdaigle !

- Waven Steve !

- Serpentard !

- Zarie Caren !

- Gryffondor !

Il ne restait plus aucun élève devant MacGonnagle.

- Je crois que c'est fini…, annonça Harry à Ron.

- Enfin ! Répondit ce dernier, Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim de ma vie… J'ai hâte de découvrir les merveilles que nous ont préparé les elfes de maison… Et ils ont intérêt à en avoir fait suffisamment, je meurs de faim…

Il se prit un regard noir de la part d'Hermione, et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Oui, heuuu, je veux dire… Oh ! Les pauvres petites créatures qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dû travailler aujourd'hui ! Elles ont dû être terriblement exploitées… C'est une honte !

Hermione parut satisfaite, et Ron put enfin souffler. Il avait échappé à la colère divine…

Malgré tout, ils furent surpris car ni Dumbledore, ni le professeur MacGonnagle n'avaient bougé. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un…

- Ils attendent certainement la nouvelle, fit Lavande.

- Finement observé, commenta Ron, Je ne te savais pas aussi perspicace Lavande…

Cette dernière sembla vexée et ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, et Rusard apparut. Il accourut près du professeur MacGonnagle, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de ressortir par une autre porte.

MacGonnagle s'éclaircit la gorge et lança d'une voix haute et claire :

- Jedusor Shania !

Le silence se fit immédiatement, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle, d'où rentra une jeune fille.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé. Le spectacle était assez étonnant. Non, ce n'était pas une jeune fille ordinaire qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, c'était la Beauté même. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il soit. Elle semblait plus pure que l'innocence, plus belle que le jour, … Les mots ne suffisait même plus pour la décrire. Elle semblait irréelle.

Elle s'approcha lentement du Choipeau Magique sous les yeux ébahis de toute la salle, y compris des professeurs. Seul Dumbledore semblait étrangement serein. Malgré tout, il paraissait plus attentif que jamais.

Shania s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur MacGonnagle lui posa le Choipeau sur la tête. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Même Ron sembla tout d'un coup avoir oublié son estomac. La sentence allait tomber… Le moment de vérité…

* * *

**_Alors ? C'était comment ?_**

**_Je voulais juste répondre à certaines reviews (vous vous reconnaitrez, lol !) qui disaient que je suis un peu sadique d'arrêter toujours à des moments pareils... Eh bien, je sais : je le suis, et fière de l'être ! C'est pour vous fidéliser, comme ça vous viendrez lire la suite... lol !_**

**_Ahh ! C'est bien d'être sadique (pour moi ) !! Mdr !_**


	8. La nouvelle

**_SUITE !! lol ! Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'était un peu en panne d'inspiration, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. J'ai même commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre... Je voudrais encore une fois remercier tous mes reviewers pour leur soutient : souhir-hermione, Mélissa, mylize, dragohermione, Isoletta, Julie, Sarah, curieuse du 78, ptite lutine et shtrouphette. J'espère que la suite vous plaira..._**

* * *

**La Nouvelle**

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table concernée.

- Elle est avec nous ! Elle est avec nous ! S'écria Ron en sautillant sur sa chaise. Eh Harry, t'as compris ? Youhou ! Harry !

Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Qu'elle était belle…

- Harry, réveilles-toi !

Le verre d'eau qu'il reçu en pleine figure finit par ramener Harry à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Tu as manqué le début du banquet…, répondit Ron.

- Mais… comment ça se fait que je sois trempé ?

- Désolé mon vieux, j'ai pas trouvé mieux…, fit Ron en désignant son verre qui était à présent vide.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ben quoi ? Fallait bien te réveiller… Tu n'allais pas passer le restant de tes jours à regarder la nouvelle…

- Qu… Quoi ? Je regardais la nouvelle ?

- Oui, même si « être hypnotiser » serait plus juste…, fit remarquer judicieusement Ron.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment avait-il pu être inconscient si longtemps ?

- Tu manches pas ton pouletch ? Lui demanda Ron la bouche pleine en louchant dangereusement sur l'assiette de Harry.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit ce dernier en reposant son regard sur la nouvelle.

- Je peuch ? Demanda avidement Ron.

Harry lui tendit son assiette que Ron avala glouteusement, sous le regard dégoûté d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'empressa de détourner le regard. Et, par le plus grand des hasards, elle croisa celui de Malfoy qui était justement en train de la regarder. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête, les yeux pétillant de malice. Elle détourna encore une fois la tête. Juste à ce moment là, Dumbledore sonna la fin du banquet. Ron s'empressa de mettre dans ses poches tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, avant que ça ne disparaisse.

- Ron, tu es…, commença Hermione en fronçant le nez devant le mélange de saucisse, chocolat, fromage et gâteau qui se trouvait dans la poche de ce dernier.

- Prévoyant, je sais, fini-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulait dire…, avoua Hermione, même si ça peut être un point de vue intéressant à étudier…, finit-elle au bord de la nausée.

- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ton point de vue ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la présence du professeur MacGonagle l'en empêcha.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre.

- Oui, professeur.

Ron s'adressa à Harry.

- C'est quoi son point de vue ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et soupira d'un air rêveur.

- C'est quoi son point de vue ? Demanda à nouveau Ron en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Lavande.

- Je pense qu'elle a dû trouver ça répugnant. Comme tout ce qui émane de toi d'ailleurs, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Répugnant ? Fit Ron en jetant un œil dans sa poche, Ce n'est pas répugnant. Appétissant oui, mais répugnant…

Hermione marchait à présent à côté du professeur MacGonagle. Cette dernière la menait d'un pas ferme devant ses nouveaux appartements, tout en lui expliquant les règles à respecter, et les devoirs à remplir en tant que préfète en chef.

- Je dois vous présenter à votre colocataire. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous le connaissez déjà.

- Oui, justement professeur, euh… A ce propos, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas en changer ?

- Et pourquoi donc, Miss Granger ?

- C'est que… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait beaucoup d'atomes crochus entre M. Malfoy et moi, professeur…

- Eh bien ce sera l'occasion d'en créer, Miss Granger. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore et moi-même, avons décidé qu'il était temps de rapprocher vos maisons respectives. Depuis trop longtemps la discorde règne entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. A vous de montrer l'exemple, Miss Granger… Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

- Je… J'essaierais professeur…

- Faites de votre mieux, Miss Granger. Nous comptons sur vous. Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

- Merci, professeur. Je ne vous décevrais pas…

- Je l'espère, Miss Granger, je l'espère…

Hermione rentra dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sifflement admiratif. La salle était magnifiquement décorée aux couleurs de leurs deux maisons. Les murs étaient peint avec des dégradés de rouge et de vert. Les meubles étaient en argent ou dorés. Il y avait un grand canapé noir moelleux, près d'une cheminée. Et de chaque côté de la salle commune, deux escaliers somptueux de marbre blanc, complètement identiques, menait à une porte chacun. Celle de gauche était dorée et celle de droite argenté. Au fond de la salle commune, il y avait une autre porte. Hermione l'ouvrit, et découvrit, avec encore plus de stupeur, une salle de bain tout aussi belle et tout aussi impressionnante que le reste. La baignoire, si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, était aussi grande qu'une piscine. A la différence près qu'il y avait une multitudes de petits robinets d'où sortait toutes sorte de choses : des bulles de savons, de l'eau de toutes les couleurs, de la mousse, … Il y en avait même un d'où sortait de la boue !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : elle imaginait Malfoy en train de se faire un bain de boue…

- Alors Granger, ça te plait ?

Hermione sursauta.

- Malfoy !

- Eh oui, moi ! Comme toujours…

- MacGonagle t'as tout expliqué sur le rôle de préfet en chef ?

- Oui, elle m'a aussi fait son petit speech sur les relations entre Gryffondor et Serpentard…

- Moi aussi j'y ai eu droit…

- Et… Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Et toi ?

- J'ai posé la question en premier…, fit malicieusement Malfoy.

- J'ai répondu que… Oh ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à te le dire !

- Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je ne te répondrais pas non plus puisque c'est comme ça !

Hermione soupira. Malfoy avait le don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud pour se détendre. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain.

- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Malfoy.

- Ça se voit pas ? Répondit-elle, Je vais prendre un bain !

- Oh ! Je peux venir ? Demanda Malfoy plein d'espoir.

- Non, c'est hors de question. Je vais prendre un bain toute seule, comme une grande.

- C'est pas juste. Moi aussi je suis préfet en chef, d'abord. Alors pourquoi ce serait toi qui irait la première ?

- Parce que moi je suis PREFETE en chef…, lui répondit Hermione en souriant avant de refermer la porte devant un Malfoy en train de bouder.

Ah ! Quel bonheur de se glisser dans l'eau chaude de cette immense baignoire… De fermer les yeux en se laissant bercer par les vagues… Tout en imaginant Malfoy bouder dans la salle commune. Elle venait d'avoir une merveilleuse idée : elle allait prendre tout son temps. Rien que pour le faire enrager un peu plus…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor :

- Pssst, Harry !

- Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Demande lui…

- Demander quoi ?

Ron se frappa le front.

- T'es désespérant mon vieux. Je te le répète une dernière fois : demande-lui si elle a besoin d'un guide pour visiter Poudlard !

- A qui ?

- Mais…, répondit Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs, A elle ! Fit-il en montrant la nouvelle du doigt.

- Mais regarde, fit Harry en désignant la foule qui l'entourait, ils font tous la queue pour le lui demander.

- Justement ! Dépêches-toi, ils vont finir par te piquer la place !

- Non, répondit Harry, je peux pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est facile, ça se fait en trois temps : 1) t'y vas. 2) Tu bouscule tout le monde. 3) Tu lui demande si elle veut visiter Poudlard et tu lui propose de lui servir de guide. T'as compris ?

- Oui, mais…

- « Oui, mais » quoi ?

- J'ose paaaaas !! Avoua Harry aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Bon, alors puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui vais y aller ! Fit Ron d'un air grave.

- Non ! S'exclama Harry, N'y vas pas ! Elle va me prendre pour un nul…

- Harry…, soupira Ron, Parfois tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi… Bon, j'y vais ! Attends-moi là…

Ron se dirigea vers la foule d'élèves agglutinés autour de la nouvelle et s'écria :

- Dégagez !

Personne ne bougea.

- Je répète, fit calmement Ron en faisant semblant de se limer les ongles, J'ai dis : DE-GA-GEZ !

La foule d'élèves qui se trouvaient là quelques secondes plus tôt, avait totalement disparut. A présent la salle commune de Gryffondor était vide, mis à part Ron, Harry et la nouvelle. Mais si on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait distinguer de nombreuses paires d'oeils sous les fauteuils ou derrière les armoires. Hormis, ce petit détail, intéressons-nous plutôt à nos amis : Ron faisait de grands signes à Harry pour lui faire comprendre que la voie était libre, tandis que celui-ci prenait bien soin de l'ignorer, comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas. Quant à Shania, la nouvelle, elle regardait la scène d'un air amusée.

- Pssst, Harry ! Chuchota Ron le plus discrètement du monde.

Harry ne répondait toujours pas.

- PAR MERLIN, S'écria Ron, HARRY ÇA T'ENNUIRAIT DE M'ECOUTER UN PEU QUAND JE PARLE !!

Le concerné fini par tourner la tête, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

- Désolé, tu disais ? Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Ron soupira.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…, commença Ron d'un air las.

- Bonne idée, lança Harry qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir de là, Je t'accomp…

- … tout seul, fini Ron.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Ron fut plus rapide que lui :

- Mais je suis sûr que Shania adorerait visiter le château…

- Oh ! Fit cette dernière, J'en serais ravie !

- Mais il lui faudrait un guide…, lança Ron à Harry tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Mais Harry ne tilta pas.

- Oui, c'est sûr, fit-il, elle risquerait de se perdre… Quand on ne connaît pas bien, Poudlard peut se révéler être un vrai labyrinthe…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin d'un guide… Qui pourrait être, par exemple, quelqu'un de Gryffondor, de septième année, qui connaît bien tous les couloirs, y compris les passages secrets…

- Oui, mais qui donc ? Demanda naïvement Harry.

- Il pourrait avoir, à tout hasard bien sûr, les chevaux bruns, des lunettes…

- Qui est-ce que ça pourrais bien être ? Réfléchit Harry.

Après un long moment de méditation intensive, il fini par donner sa langue au chat.

Ron ne put se retenir de hurler :

- JE PARLE DE TOI, GROS NIGAUD !!

- Ahhh ! Fit Harry qui avait soudainement compris, Je me disais bien aussi…

- Bon, il est grand temps que j'aille prendre l'air, allez à plus tard… Et ne vous pressez pas surtout ! Lança Ron en sortant de la salle commune par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois seul, Shania regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur. Au bout d'un moment, Harry jugea que le silence était trop pesant et se lança à l'eau :

- Çatediraisdevisiter?

- Pardon ?

Harry se racla la gorge avant de reprendre plus clairement :

- Ça te dirais de visiter ?

- J'adorerais ! S'exclama Shania.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le nuit était déjà tombée.

- Alors on fait château by night ? Demanda-t-il.

- On…on a le droit ? hésita Shania.

- Qui parle de demander la permission ? Lança-t-il d'un air complice.

- Et si on se faisait prendre ?

- On ne se fera pas prendre, fais-moi confiance…

Shania hésita, si elle se faisait prendre, elle risquait l'exclusion de Poudlard. En plus, c'était son premier jour… Mais devant l'air enthousiasmé d'Harry, elle ne put se résoudre à refuser.

- C'est d'accord, fit-elle.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? Demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Shania éclata de rire.

- Alors tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose et je reviens ! Attends-moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Ok…, répondit-elle tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher d'aussi important.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du Maraudeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu dois jurer d'en garder le secret.

- D'accord, je le jure. Mais à quoi pourrait bien nous servir cette cape ? On ne va quand même pas se cacher dessous…, blagua-t-elle.

- Si, c'est précisément ce qu'on va faire…

- Bon, si tu veux…, mais je ne crois pas que…

Harry se recouvrit de la cape et invita Shania à le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que…, balbutia celle-ci, Mais… ON EST INVISIBLE !

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, lui expliqua Harry.

- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Shania.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi…

Shania sourit.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est parti ! S'exclama Harry.

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune, et partirent à la conquête des couloirs. Harry, lui montra le château entier sans omettre aucun détails. Shania fut beaucoup impressionnée par tous les passages secrets, ainsi que par la grande Cuisine où travaillait les Elfes de Maisons. Ils en avaient profité pour se gaver de gâteaux et de sucreries. Le jour allait bientôt se lever, et Harry voulut faire une surprise à Shania.

- Ferme les yeux…, lui murmura-t-il.

- Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda Shania.

- C'est une surprise…

Ils montèrent des marches qui leur parurent infinies. Et lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le sommet, Harry jeta à terre sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, lui fit-il.

Shania ouvrit lentement les yeux, et ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée face à la splendeur de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

- OH ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry esquissa un sourire devant l'air émerveillé de Shania.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de ma vie…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu n'avais jamais vu de lever de soleil ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Jamais d'aussi beaux…, répondit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- J'avais gardé le meilleur pour la fin, précisa Harry.

- Tu avais raison. Rien n'est plus beau qu'un lever de Soleil…

- Si. Il y a quelque chose qui le surpasse.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton sourire, répondit Harry.

Plus que flattée, Shania se mit sur la pointe des pieds de façon à atteindre la joue d'Harry, sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser furtif. Instantanément, Harry devient aussi rouge que le lever de soleil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure, de manière à « réserver » la salle de bain avant Malfoy. Mais une surprise l'attendait : la salle de bain était déjà occupée !

- Malfoy ! Tambourina-t-elle à la porte, Sors d'ici tout de suite !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille, Granger ?

- Mais où sont passées tes bonnes manières de gentleman, Malfoy ? Tu sais, quand on laisse passer les dames en premières…

Malfoy fit semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Je crois bien n'en avoir jamais eu…

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas ? Fit ironiquement Hermione comme si elle parlait pour elle-même.

- T'en fais pas Granger, je risque de te surprendre plus d'une fois cette année…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils, En bien ou en mal ?

- Tu verras…, répondit Malfoy d'un air mystérieux.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir…

- Tu pourrais commencer dès maintenant, dit Hermione.

- A faire quoi ? Demanda Malfoy.

- A me surprendre…, répondit Hermione d'un air aguicheuse.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Eh bien, continua Hermione, en ouvrant la porte par exemple…

- Désolé Granger ! Question de vengeance…, répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione bouillissait de rage. Cet espèce de… Malfoy allait lui payer son affront, foi d'Hermione Granger. Et tant pis pour le pari. D'accord c'était peut-être elle qui avait commencé, mais c'était hors de question de laisser Malfoy prendre le dessus.

Hermione se rendit donc dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et toqua à la porte de son ancien dortoir. Ce fut Parvati qui lui ouvrit d'un air ensommeillé.

- Oui ? Gnéskessé ? Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- C'est moi, répondit Hermione.

- Moi ? Mais c'est pas possible je suis là. Je peux pas être là et de l'autre côté de la porte en même temps… Tu mens !

Hermione, se prit la tête entre les mains. Un peu plus et la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles.

- Parvati ! Rugit-elle, Ouvres c'est Hermione !

- Aaah, mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! Fit Parvati en ouvrant la porte, Tu sais moi je n'ouvre jamais aux inconnus, parce qu'on peut jamais savoir sur qui on va tomber…

- Je peux utiliser ta douche ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Après tout c'était aussi la tienne. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu sera toujours une coloc pour nous… Malgré que tu ne sois plus là… De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, tu peux être sûr que la salle de bain est libre, continua Parvati en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Merci, lui répondit Hermione, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Ok, pas d'probl. Bon, si t'as plus besoin de moi, je retourne me coucher…

- Ouais, bonne nuit ! Et désolée du dérangem…, commença Hermione qui fut coupée par les ronflements de Parvati qui s'était déjà rendormit.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Hermione sortit de la douche. Elle s'était refais une beauté grâce au super multifonction que lui avait acheté Parvati. Des nouveautés étaient même apparues. A présent, il y avait aussi une rubrique bronzage. Une fois dans le dortoir, elle constata avec satisfaction que tout le monde était plus ou moins réveillé. Lorsque Lavande et Ginny l'aperçurent, elles se jetèrent sur Hermione.

- Alors ? C'est qui le deuxième préfet en chef ? Tu évite toujours la question… Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Hermione fut un peu gênée. Elle ne savait pas trop comment leur annoncer. Face à sa réaction Parvati s'exclama :

- Ne me dit pas que c'est…

- Si !

- Non, c'est pas vrai ?! Firent-elles en chœur.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand je l'ai vu dans la calèche, répondit Hermione.

- Mais, c'est SUPER ! S'écria Parvati.

Hermione, surprise, ne sut quoi répondre.

- Tu te rends compte, continua Parvati, que tu vas avoir tout ton temps pour le pari ! Ce sera beaucoup plus simple !

- Justement non, répondit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lavande.

- Parce que j'ai changé d'avis. Je refuse de faire le pari.

- Mais…, commença Parvati.

- Il en est hors de question. Plus je vois Malfoy, plus il m'horripile !

- Mais je ne sais pas si…

- Si ! La coupa Hermione. Lorsque vous m'avez donné cet acte à faire, vous avez dit qu'il était impossible de le changer. Or, impossible n'est pas sorcier. Je suis allée discrètement dans la bibliothèque hier soir et j'ai trouvé un livre qui parle de tout ça.

- Mais comment as-tu fais pour aller dans la bibliothèque sans que personne ne te vois ? Demanda Luna pour se mêler à la conversation.

- J'ai un double des clés, répondit Hermione en leur adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

- Comment tu as fait pour te les procurer ?

- J'avais… Disons « emprunté » discrètement le trousseau de clés de Mme Pince, en quatrième année pour pouvoir aider Harry à trouver des idées pour la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et j'en avais profité pour faire un double au cas où… Mais peu importe. L'important c'est ce qui se trouve dans ce livre, fit-elle en désignant un gros livre. Il va falloir le lire bien attentivement pour trouver ce qui pourrait nous aider à empêcher le pari. C'est pourquoi on va, chacune de nous, en éplucher une partie.

Tout le monde aquiessa.

- Ginny et Luna vous voulez participer ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas tout compris mais après tout, si ça peut te rendre service…, répondit Ginny.

- Luna ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pareil, répondit cette dernière.

- Super ! S'exclama Hermione, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

- Mais comment tu vas faire pour répartir le livre en cinq ? Demanda Lavande.

- Comme ça, fit Hermione en arrachant les pages avant de les séparer en cinq tas de même hauteur.

- Heuuu…, hésita Ginny, Et comment tu feras pour que Mme Pince ne se rende pas compte qu'il n'y a plus de pages dans son livre ?

- Je les recollerais avec un sortilège de collage. Ça s'apprend en première année ! Bon alors, je m'occupe du premier tas, Lavande du deuxième, Parvati du troisième, Ginny du quatrième et Luna du dernier, Ok ?

- Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mis à part Luna qui ne semblait pas satisfaite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la dernière ? Demanda Luna.

Hermione soupira.

- Alors échanges avec Parvati. Tout le monde est content ?

- Non, fit Parvati. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la dernière ?

Après quelques minutes, pour régler la question de la dernière, qui fut finalement Hermione, elles commencèrent leur lecture chacune de leur côté. Mais même après avoir été divisé en cinq, les tas restaient très épais. Il allait leur falloir un bon moment pour tout lire. Elles s'étaient fixées une date limite dans deux mois. Étant donné qu'il ne restait que trois mois à Hermione pour réussir son pari, elles devaient faire le plus vite possible. Le temps leur était compté...

Hermione sorti de son ancien dortoir et s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner, lorsqu'elle aperçu Harry, les yeux dans le vague, en train de sourire bêtement en regardant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Elle remarqua également les grosses cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Comment s'appelle la fille avec qui tu as « apparemment » passé la nuit ?

Pris au dépourvu, Harry bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de changer brusquement de sujet.

- T'as déjà petit-déjeuné ?

- Non, pas encore. Et toi ?

- Non plus, on a cas y aller ensemble.

- Oh ! C'est demandé tellement galantement, que je ne puis point refusé, le taquina Hermione.

Harry grogna avant de reformuler sa phrase.

- Me feriez-vous le plaisir, très chère, de venir petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

- Hu hu ! Ce sera avec joie, mon cher !

- Vous m'en voyez comblé…

Ils éclatèrent mutuellement de rire, avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Une fois à table, Hermione mitrailla Harry de questions sur sa mystérieuse nouvelle petite copine, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Allez, dis-moi qui c'est…, répéta Hermione pour la énième fois.

- Tu te fatigue pour rien, répondit Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, j'exige une réponse, continua Hermione en imitant MacGonnagle.

- Miss Granger, veuillez cessez de m'interrompre quand je mange, dit Harry en guise de réponse.

Mais Hermione ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant.

- Si tu ne me dis pas qui c'est, je t'embêterais jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par cracher le morceau !

- Ça y'est les menaces… Je me demandais aussi quand est-ce que t'allais t'y mettre…

- Je rigole pas Harry, tu ferais mieux d'avouer tout de suite…

Harry pris un air terrorisé.

- J'avoue, fit-il. Oui, j'avoue tout.

- T'avoue quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, tu m'as dit d'avouer, alors j'avoue.

- Harry, je suis sérieuse.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Alors dis-moi qui c'est !

- Qui c'est.

- Harry !

- Quoi ?!

- Qui est la fille avec qui t'as passé la nuit ? Arrête de me cacher des choses, je croyais qu'entre amis on pouvais tout se dire !

- Et toi ? C'est qui l'autre préfet en chef avec qui tu cohabite, hein ? Toi aussi, tu me caches des choses… Alors, tu sais quoi ? On va faire un pacte. Tu ne me pose pas de question là-dessus, et je ne t'en pose pas non plus sur ton coloc, Ok ?

- Tu compte marchander, maintenant ?

- A moins que tu me dise qui est ton coloc.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Je ne te poserais plus de questions là-dessus, je finirais bien par le découvrir de toute façon…

- Ça me parait assez équitable. Moi aussi, je finirais bien par découvrir Celui-Dont-Tu-Ne-Veux-Pas-Me-Parler…

- Parfait, on fait la paix alors ?

- On fait la paix ! Rigola Harry.

Ils montèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où ils trouvèrent Ron de mauvaise humeur devant le tableau d'affichage.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe Ronny ? Demanda Hermione en lui faisant un gros bisou bruyant sur la joue. Tu boudes ?

- Grmbl…, marmonna ce dernier, regardez nos emploi du temps et vous comprendrez…

Harry regarda la feuille qu'indiquait Ron, et poussa un juron.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si horrible ?

- Devine par quoi on va commencer l'année…, grogna Ron.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

- Cour de Potion, lut-elle. Bah quoi, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça…

- Non, pas cour de Potion. COURS de Potion ! Rectifia Ron. Deux heures, pour être plus précis.

- C'est mauvais signe ça…, fit Harry d'un air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'as toujours été nul en prédictions, répliqua Ron. Si ça se trouve c'est bon signe.

- T'as déjà vu une prédiction qui prévoyait quelque chose de bien ?

- Moi non, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Pour ça il faudrait aller demander à Trelawney. Après tout, c'est elle la spécialiste, pas nous.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Y'a un volontaire ?

Silence.

- Hermione ?

- Comptez pas sur moi pour vos absurdités, répliqua-t-elle.

- Bon, alors je crois qu'on va rester dans l'ignorance du troisième oeil, conclut Ron.

- En tout cas moi je peux vous prédire un truc, fit Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

- C'est que si on continue à papoter comme ça, on va finir par être en retard en Potions. Et là, je peux vous assurer, sans prendre la peine de regarder ma boule de cristal, que Rogue ne donnera pas cher de nos peaux…

- Oups…, fit Ron en regardant sa montre, Je crois qu'elle a raison…

Ils sprintèrent jusqu'aux cachots, et arrivèrent juste à temps pour le début du cours.

Rogue, comme à son habitude plaça les élèves par groupes de deux, un garçon et une fille, qui devrons rester à côté durant toute l'année scolaire.

- Longdubas et Parkinson !

Neville et Pansy s'assirent côte à côte. Cette dernière ne cacha pas sa mauvaise humeur. Elle espérait sans doute être à côté de Malfoy.

- Malfoy et Granger !

Hermione soupira. Elle allait encore devoir supporter cet imbécile en cours, comme si en dehors ça ne suffisait pas déjà. Elle devait avoir la poisse. Elle s'assit derrière Neville, tandis que Malfoy s'assit à côté d'elle, derrière Pansy.

- Weasley et Jedusor !

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être déçu.

- Potter et Brown !

Harry s'assit derrière Shania, tandis que Lavande s'installa derrière Ron.

Rogue continua ses placements. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se rendit derrière son bureau et scruta toute la classe du regard. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Cette année, commença-t-il, nous allons étudier une potion très particulière...

Il marqua une pose afin de capter l'attention de tous, avant de reprendre :

- Le Philtre d'Amour...

* * *

**_Aloors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Sinon la suite, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire un peu, mais étant donné que je part en vacances aujourd'hui pendant trois semaines (je reviens le 26), il va falloir patienter un peu... A moins qu'il y ait des ordis là où je vais..._**

**_Bisous tout le monde !_**


	9. La décision d'Hermione

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais ça va faire un an que je vous ai promis la suite, j'ai un peu beaucoup de retard, je suis vraiment désolée... De toute manière vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose, c'est que même si je mets du temps à poster les nouveaux chapitres je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fiction. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si jamais la suite met du temps à venir. Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour m'encourager : Julie, Isoletta, Love-pingo, Malinka, Madame Felton, 0o Prune o0, phoenix, celine, Girafe13 et Mimille-Malfoy, c'est super sympa à vous ! Pour les autres qui n'en n'ont pas laissé: "C'est pas bien, prenez exemple sur vos camarades !" lool  
_**

**_Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**La décision d'Hermione**

Le cours était déjà terminé depuis un bon moment, pourtant tout le monde en parlait encore. C'était la première fois que les cours de Rogue étaient devenus intéressants aux yeux des septièmes années.

- T'imagine ? Un philtre d'amour ! S'exclama Parvati, Ça va être super !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione qui voulait dire : « finalement on n'aura peut-être pas besoin du livre ». Mais celle-ci lui répondit par un regard noir qui signifiait : « n'y pense même pas ».

- C'est vrai qu'étudier les philtres d'amours peut être intéressant, mais j'espère qu'on aura pas à tester son efficacité, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Ron, ça pourrait être drôle...

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, dit-elle, l'amour ça ne doit pas se commander. Utiliser un philtre, c'est comme si tu forçais le partenaire, or l'amour est un sentiment qui doit être partagé entre deux personnes, sinon ça n'est pas de l'amour.

- Bah si, on peut très bien aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas, pourtant c'est quand même de l'amour, répliqua Ron.

- Oui, mais c'est de l'amour à sens unique, expliqua Ginny. Ce n'est pas pareil...

- En tout cas, reprit Hermione, j'espère que Rogue sait ce qu'il fait...

- Vous ne croyez pas que certains élèves risquent d' en profiter pour piquer des philtres pour leurs usages personnels ? Demanda Dean.

- Je ne pense pas que Rogue soit bête au point de n'y avoir pas pensé, dit Harry, il a certainement dû prévoir quelque chose pour les en empêcher...

- Dommage, soupira Ron, on ne sait jamais quand un bon philtre d'amour peut être utile...

- RON ! S'insurgea Hermione, Tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu viens de dire ?!

- Cool Mione ! C'était juste pour rire..., fit Ron.

Hermione, moyennement convaincue, lui lança un regard noir.

- Quoique..., marmonna Ron un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il fut sûr qu' Hermione était suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Hermione s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de se plonger dans la lecture de son livre qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'annuler son pari.

Cela dit, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé là-dessus, mais elle ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant. Peut-être Lavande, Luna, Parvati ou Ginny avaient-elles eu plus de chance qu'elle... Le lendemain elles allaient se revoir en cours, ce sera l'occasion de le leur demander. Elle finit, comme chaque soir, par s'endormir sur son livre. Au petit matin, Hermione se dépêcha de faire sa toilette, et se précipita dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle chercha ses amies des yeux. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'étaient présente.

Déçue, Hermione mangea rapidement, et se rendit en vitesse en cours. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours de Métamorphose. Une fois arrivée devant la salle, Hermione attendit patiemment que les autres arrivent. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle était un peu en avance, il n'était que 7h30, or les cours ne commençaient qu'à 8h. Mais elle était tellement pressée de savoir si ses amies avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, qu'elle n' avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

A 7h 55, elle les vit enfin arriver, elles ne cessaient de bailler et avaient de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Leur demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête d'un signe négatif.

- Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, fit remarquer Lavande en désignant ses cernes qui étaient plus marquées que les autres.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes yeux ? Lui demanda Hermione qui n'avait apparament jamais vu de cernes aussi grosses.

- J'ai passé la nuit à lire le bouquin, et au réveil me voyant dans un miroir, j'ai décidé de mettre de l'anti-cernes..., expliqua-t-elle.

- Et ? Redemanda Hermione qui voyait mal comment de l'anti-cerne pouvait créer de telles cernes.

- Et elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle a confondu son anti-cernes avec son eyes-liner waterproof, finit Parvati, Et voilà le résultat.

Lavande émit un grognement sourd qui confirma les dire de Parvati.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé de formule magique pour t'en débarrasser ?

- J'aurais bien voulu, figure-toi, répondit Lavande. Le problème c'est que je n'en connaissais pas, et le seul livre de magie que j'avais sous la main c'était celui sur les paris. Cela va peut-être te surprendre, mais la formule d'effacement d'eye-liner waterproof n'y était pas.

- En effet, c'est très surprenant, rigola Hermione. Mais t'en fais pas, je la connais ta formule.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Lavande.

_- Eraso ! _Fit Hermione en pointant sa baguette magique vers Lavande.

Une seconde plus tard, il n'y avait plus une seule trace d'eye-liner sous les yeux de Lavande.

- Oh, merci, merci, merci, merci Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je savais bien qu'au fond c'était pas si inutile que ça d'avoir une amie intelligente !

- Hum..., fit Hermione, Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment un compliment, mais venant de toi je pense que ça doit être ce qui s'en approche le plus...

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, le professeur MacGonagle leur ouvrit et les fit rentrer dans la salle de cours. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se dépêcha de trouver une place au fond de la salle. Elle ne se sentait pas tellement en forme après avoir passé plusieurs nuits blanches à lire. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'asseoir au premier rang pour que tout le monde voit les grosses cernes noires qu'elle avait, elle aussi, sous les yeux. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron rentrèrent à leur tour dans la salle, ils furent plus que surpris de voir Hermione assise toute seule au fond et ne cessèrent pendant tout le cours de chuchoter entre eux sur l'étrangeté de son comportement: elle s'était non seulement installée au fond de la classe, mais qui en plus n'écoutait rien du cours et envoyait des petits messages à Parvati, Luna, Lavande et Ginny assises à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Elle est peut-être malade, suggéra Ron.

- Ou amoureuse, lança Harry les yeux dans le vague en regardant Shania comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

- N'importe quoi, grogna Ron. Toi, depuis que tu as posé tes yeux sur la nouvelle tu ne penses plus qu'à ça.

- Pff, même pas vrai... C'est toi qui refuse d'admettre qu'Hermione est peut-être tombée amoureuse.

- Mais enfin Harry, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aurais remarqué, se renfrogna Ron.

- Comme tu voudras, mais moi je ne démordrais pas qu'elle a un problème sentimental. Il n'y a que ça qui pourrait la perturber à ce point. Et je sais de quoi je parle..., soupira Harry en regardant Shania d'un air rêveur.

- C'est toi qui est perturbé, oui ! Hermione ne me ferait jamais ça..., marmonna Ron.

- Pardon ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

- Heu... je veux dire qu'elle nous en aurait parlé, répondit brusquement Ron qui était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Ah oui..., fit ironiquement Harry, Et bien sûr, il n'y a rien de personnel là-dedans...

- Non, rien du tout..., balbutia Ron.

- Allez tu peux tout me dire, de toute façon j'étais déjà au courant depuis longtemps..., fit Harry.

- Ah oui ? Tu... tu veux dire que...

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien dit à Hermione.

- Mais je..., bafouilla Ron, Comment est-ce que... ?

- J'ai deviné, répondit Harry.

- Comment t'as fait ? S'inquiéta Ron, Pourtant j'ai bien caché mon jeu, enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que tu trouves...

- Eh bien, tout simplement en additionnant plusieurs petits détails de la vie de tous les jours depuis la première année.

Ron déglutit difficilement.

- Quels genres de détails ?

- Par exemple, en quatrième année, quand tu reprochais à Hermione d'être allée au bal avec Krum. Ou en cinquième année quand vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer, et en sixième année quand Hermione est allée à la soirée de Schulgorn avec McLaggen.

- Je... je..., balbutia Ron visiblement mal à l'aise.

- T'inquiète pas cette conversation est oubliée. Je ne m'en rappelle déjà plus, lui fit Harry.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Veuillez cessez de bavarder immédiatement où c'est en retenue que vous finirez votre discution ! Rugit MacGonagle. A présent, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait répéter ce que je viens de dire à propos des métamorphoses humaines ?

- Euuh..., commença intelligemment Ron.

- Vous avez expliqué que les métamorphoses humaines sont extrêmement difficiles, et que la plus connue était, bien entendu, le passage d' humain au stade animal, appelé plus communément « animagus ». Cependant devenir animagus est très difficile, il faut faire preuve d'une extrême concentration, et surtout d'une extrême habilitée à la magie, récita parfaitement Shania.

- Très bien, Miss Jedusor. Je donne 10 points à Gryffondor, pour votre bonne écoute en classe. Mr Weasley et Mr Potter estimez-vous heureux que Miss Jedusor ait été là...

- Pfff, marmonna Ron, elle essaye simplement de piquer la place d'Hermione. Elle se prend pour qui cette fille ?

- Eh, tu parles pas comme ça de Shania, compris ? Et puis Hermione est assez grande pour défendre sa place toute seule ! Gronda Harry. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas levé la main. C'est ce qu'elle fait toujours d'habitude...

- Elle doit être malade je te dis ! Et je la comprends d'ailleurs, à force de toujours vouloir être la meilleure partout... C'est pas très recommendé pour la santé le surmenage !

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Regarde la vérité en face, Hermione doit avoir un problème sentimental !

- C'est toi qui t'obstines à dire n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord je suis sûr qu'Hermione va très bien...

- Si tu le dis..., soupira Harry avant de reporter son regard rêveur sur Shania tandis que Ron jeta un regard noir à tous les amoureux potentiels d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire tout le monde.

* * *

Après les cours, Parvati proposa à Hermione de passer les vacances de la Toussaint dans leur dortoir, étant donné qu'Hermione ne supportait plus la seule vue du blondinet. Un matin une Parvati surexcitée sauta sur une Hermione qui somnolait encore.

- Hermione !! Hermiiiiiiooooooooooooooone !! S'égosilla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi important, qui vaille le coup de réveiller tout Poudlard un samedi à l'aube ? Demanda Hermione en baillant.

- Il-faut-ab-so-lu-ment-que-tu-viennes-voir-ça..., haleta Parvati.

- Une seconde je m'habille, répondit calmement Hermione, je ne vais quand même pas descendre en pyjama...

- Pas le temps, s'écria Parvati en la tirant par le bras, ça ne peut pas attendre !

Elles dévalèrent l'escalier en trombe. Parvati devant, tirant une Hermione qui ronchonnait encore.

- ... vois pas pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi qu'elle passe ses nerfs...

Elles traversèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor à la même allure. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle était étrangement bondée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un bon nombre d'élèves, garçons ou filles, étaient vêtus de la même manière qu'elle. Ils étaient tous agglutinés autour du tableau d'affichage. Intriguée, Hermione dégagea son bras de l'étreinte des doigts de Parvati, et s'avança lentement vers le centre d'intérêt de tous les élèves présents. Une gigantesque affiche était placardée dessus. Hermione la parcourue rapidement :

_Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, j'ai l'immense honneur et privilège de vous annoncer qu'un bal sera donné le jour d'Halloween afin de fêter le mille-unième anniversaire de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous informer que vous êtes tous invités. Cependant, afin de respecter la tradition qu'ont souhaité les fondateurs de notre chère école, il s'agira d'un bal masqué. Tout élève souhaitant y participer devra être muni d'un masque et d'un costume de soirée approprié. Il devra également respecter le règlement que vous distribuera votre professeur principal lors de votre prochain cours._

_En espérant que vous serez des nôtres,_

_Albus Dumbledore, 171° Directeur de Poudlard._

- Et c'est pour ÇA que tu m'as réveillée ? Grogna Hermione.

- Comment ça pour ÇA ? S'insurgea Parvati, Je te signale que ÇA pourra t'aider à réaliser tu-sais-quoi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide étant donné que je suis résolue à ne PAS réaliser quoi que ce soit, et il me semble te l'avoir assez répété comme ça ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant, parles moins fort, tu vois bien que nous ne sommes pas seules...

Parvati l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras et l'emmena cette fois-ci à l'écart du groupe de personnes agglutinées autour du panneau d'information.

- Hermione, murmura-t-elle doucement, c'est impossible tu le sais bien... Nous avons toutes cherché un moyen de t'aider et nous n'en avons pas trouvé... Il FAUT que tu le fasse, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Tu ne peux pas passer outre. Celui qui a inventé ce jeu a pensé à tous les cas de figures possibles et imaginables afin d'empêcher ceux qui y joueraient de tricher. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Elle marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre. Mais nous, nous sommes là, Hermione. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Et nous ferons tout pour que tu puisses t'en sortir. Pour que tu puisses réussir à accomplir ton acte. Je t'en prie, laisse-nous t'aider... Laisse-moi t'aider...

- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux, Personne ne peut faire cet acte à ma place. Et moi-même je n'en suis pas non plus capable...

- C'est vrai, répondit doucement Parvati, Personne ne peut le faire à ta place. Mais crois-moi, si cela avait été possible, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde...

Hermione respira profondément.

- Très bien, tu as gagné, repris-t-elle gravement, Je vais le faire.

- Comment ? Demanda Parvati déconcertée.

- Je vais faire le pari.

- Tu... C'est vrai ? Redemanda-t-elle comme si elle avait besoin d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'Hermione avait réellement l'intention d'accomplir son pari.

- Oui.

Parvati hocha la tête.

- Je suis fière de toi. Je savais que tu en étais capable.

Elle reprit tout d'un coup sa voix surexcitée habituelle.

- Je savais bien qu'au fond tu n'étais pas si coincée ! Et puis la chance que tu as : Sortir avec Drago Malfoy ! LE Drago Malfoy ! C'est une chance qui n'est pas donnée à tout le monde ça ...

- Parvati..., repris Hermione exaspérée.

- Quoi ?

- Deux choses. D'abord, je ne sors pas encore avec Malfoy et ce n'est même pas sûr que ça arrive un jour. Et deuxièmement : Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens tes sources, mais crois-moi tu dois être mal informée : Sortir avec Malfoy est une malchance donnée à plus des trois-quart des filles de Poudlard !

- Eh bien voilà ! s'exclama Parvati dont la joie ne pouvait être contestée par le ton sarcastique d'Hermione, Il n'est peut-être pas du genre super fidèle, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi " coureur de jupons " te donne plus de chance avec lui.

- Ouais, mais en temps normal ça n'est pas vraiment le genre d'homme que je rechercherais..., marmonna-t-elle.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Personnellement, je trouve Malfoy tout à fait craquant...

- T'as plus qu'à rejoindre son fan club, alors, fit-elle sarcastiquement

- Alors là, pas de problème ! C'est où les inscriptions ? Blagua Parvati.

- Ch'ais pas, demande à Lavande... A tout les coups elle s'y est inscrite...

- Non, sérieusement, repris Parvati, il a vraiment un fan club ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Hermione, mais si on en juge par le nombre de filles qui l'idolâtre, c'est plus que probable.

- Mouais, ça va pas vraiment nous aider dans notre tâche tout ça..., réfléchit Parvati.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Parce que, lui expliqua Parvati, si toutes les filles de Poudlard sont amoureuses de lui, ça va pas être facile pour toi de te sortir du lot et de lui prouver que tu vaux mieux qu'elles... Même si c'est le cas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Oh... Tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

- Ah là là, soupira Parvati le plus modestement du monde, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

- Moins de bêtises en tout cas..., plaisanta Hermione avant de s'enfuir en courant poursuivie par Parvati qui pestait et rigolait en même temps.

Une fois arrivées au dortoir, elles entendirent les voix de Ginny, Lavande et Luna qui semblaient graves. Hermione eût la curieuse impression qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et cette impression fut confirmée lorsque, se rendant compte de la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce, les discussions se turent immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda Hermione.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent. Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle ajouta d'un air faussement soupçonneux :

- Vous complotez contre moi toutes les trois ?

- En fait, commença Ginny d'une voix un peu hésitante, on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

- Commence par la mauvaise, décréta Hermione dont le rythme cardiaque avait considérablement augmenté devant la perspective d'une catastrophe.

- Eh bien... Nous avons toutes lu et relu nos parties du livre, et malheureusement nous n'avons rien trouvé qui puisse annuler ton acte...

Hermione sembla tout à coup se détendre.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle calmement, je me doutais que se ne serait pas possible de revenir en arrière. Je pense que j'avais simplement besoin de temps pour l'accepter. Et maintenant je me suis enfin résignée à le faire. Après tout, ce ne sera pas si terrible, Malfoy saute sur tout ce qui bouge, et puis dans le pari, la durée de fidélité n'était pas précisée. Ce qui signifie qu'un jour suffit amplement, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Parvati en réfléchissant, je crois que tu as raison.

- Surtout que, ajouta Lavande, après qu'Hermione aura accompli son pari, Malfoy est à moi !

- Ça c'est à voir..., dit Parvati d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- C'est tout vu ! Répliqua Lavande, Malfoy est MA propriété privée ! J'accepte de le prêter à Hermione, mais uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Mais une fois qu'elle sera libérée de son pari, plus personne aura le droit d'y toucher à part moi ! Compris ?

- Alors là, personnellement ça ne me pose aucun problème, et je suis même prête à prêter serment que je ne retoucherais plus jamais à Malfoy de ma vie ! Lança Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas en toi que j'ai des doutes Hermione, mais plutôt en une certaine personne qui se trouve également dans cette pièce. Parvati, pour ne nommer personne...

- J'accepte de marchander, dit calmement Parvati.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais marchander avec toi ? Répliqua Lavande.

- Parce que, reprit Parvati toujours aussi calme, tu sais très bien que c'est moi que Malfoy choisirait s'il devait choisir entre nous deux...

Lavande devint soudainement aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ginny.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi...

Lavande sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

- Et que voudrais-tu en échange ?

- Harry, répondit gravement Parvati.

- Harry ? Répéta Lavande tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia sa colère, Je croyais que tu étais passée à autre chose, avec le temps...

- C'est ça ou Malfoy, tu choisis.

- Mais tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Je ne sais plus trop, mais je refuse de sortir avec un loser. Or, à Poudlard, il n'y a que Harry ou Malfoy qui me mérite, finit-elle modestement.

- Mais ils sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre ! S'exclama Lavande.

- Et alors ? Ils ont quand même des points communs : Ils sont tous les deux super mignons et populaires.

- Pas pour les mêmes raisons en tout cas, grogna Hermione. Harry est le plus charmant garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré, et Malfoy est le plus arrogant, le plus stupide et le...

- ON SAIT ! La coupèrent en chœur Parvati et Lavande.

- Alors qu'as-tu décidé ? Demanda Parvati à Lavande.

- Mais..., gémit cette dernière, comment veux-tu que je force Harry à sortir avec toi ?

- Je ne te demande pas de le forcer à sortir avec moi, ma beauté légendaire s'en chargera...

- Et ta modestie légendaire, t'en fais quoi ? Lança ironiquement Hermione.

- Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu, avoua Parvati en rigolant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ?

- Simplement que tu le surveilles, que tu épies tous ses mouvements, et que tu m'avertisses à la moindre fille qui semble l'intéresser ou qui semble s'intéresser à lui.

- Euh... Je sais pas si c'est bien de faire ça, mais c'est d'accord.

- Si j'ai bien compris, repris gravement Hermione. Toutes les deux vous vous êtes mis en tête de détruire la vie sentimentale de mon meilleur ami ?

- Non, pas de la détruire, dit précipitamment Parvati, simplement de la surveiller...

- Mouais... Ça me paraît assez louche tout ça, dit Hermione. En tout cas, si je vous surprends à vouloir vous immiscer dans sa vie amoureuse, vous aurez affaire à moi, je préfère vous prévenir...

- T'inquiètes pas on ne s'immiscera pas dans sa vie..., dit Parvati d'une voix encore une fois pleine de sous-entendus.

- Hermione la regarda d'un air soupçonneux et s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque Luna, qui s'était tenue un peu à l'écart durant la conversation, prit la parole:

- Tu ne veux pas savoir la bonne nouvelle, Hermione ?

- Oh, je l'avais complètement oubliée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Nous avons trouvé un moyen d'allonger le temps de réalisation de ton pari, car, comme tu dois certainement le savoir, il se termine à la fin du mois, c'est-à-dire le 31 octobre à minuit.

- Mais, c'est la jour du bal ! S'écria Parvati.

- Et tu as pu l'allonger jusqu'à quand ?

- Euh... En fait, je n'ai pas pu l'allonger...

- Quoi ?! Mais tu viens de dire que...

- J'ai dit que je sais comment l'allonger, je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais fait. De toute manière tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu dois embrasser Malfoy avant le 31 octobre à minuit...

* * *

**_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ?_**

**_La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder... normalement..._**

**_Bisous à tous !_**


	10. Mission Espionnage

_**Hey ! C'est encore moi ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai constaté une petite baisse de reviews dans le dernier chapitre vous n'avez pas aimé ?? Voici le prochain chapitre comme promis, j'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas cette fois-ci...**_

_**Bonne suite !**_

* * *

**Mission Espionnage**

- Hein ?! L'embrasser ?! Mais ça va pas ?! Et puis c'est comme si je sortais avec lui si je l'embrasse, donc le pari serait respecté !

- Non, dans le monde des sorciers ce n'est pas pareil que chez les moldus, pour sortir avec quelqu'un il faut sortir au moins pendant une journée avec lui, c'est-à-dire 24h.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de jouer à ce stupide jeu...

- Tu dis ça tous les jours, remarqua Luna.

- Peut-être, soupira Hermione, mais aujourd'hui je le pense plus que tous les autres jours additionnés et multipliés... Mais c'est d'accord, je le ferais, de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix...

- Oui mais y'a un hic, dit gravement Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lavande.

- Si Hermione pense embrasser Malfoy pendant la soirée, il y a une information capitale qu'il nous faudra connaître...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda à nouveau Lavande.

- Son déguisement !

- Zut, j'y avais pas pensé, s'exclama Parvati.

Un grand silence répondit à ce nouveau problème. Lavande se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, Parvati réfléchissait intensément, la tête entre les mains, Hermione arpentait la pièce de gauche à droite en gémissant "C'est fichu, c'est mort , je suis morte, je vais mourir, je meurs, ...", et Luna tentait tant bien que mal d'imiter le cri de l'otarie. Quant à Ginny, elle s'exclama :

- Pas de panique ! Je ne vois qu'une solution : espionner Malfoy afin de voir quel sera son costume.

- Oui, mais comment ? Fit Parvati vexée de ne pas avoir trouvé l'idée elle-même.

- En le suivant tout simplement.

- Facile à dire...

- T'as une autre idée ?

- Non.

- Alors on a qu'à se relayer et l'espionner jusqu'à ce qu'il l'achète.

- Moi, ça me va, s'écria joyeusement Lavande.

- Moi aussi, fit Luna à moitié absorbée dans ses pensées.

- Je trouve pas ça super génial comme idée, mais il va falloir faire avec..., fit Parvati en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Moi aussi je suis pour, mais uniquement parce qu'on a pas le choix, déclara Hermione.

- Bon, repris Ginny. C'est parti pour la filature à l'unanimité. Maintenant il va falloir s'organiser. Qui veut commencer ?

Lavande leva la main avant même que Ginny ait eût le temps de finir de poser la question.

- Tricheuse..., marmonna Parvati.

Après maintes et maintes discussions, il fut décidé que Lavande le surveillerait en première, suivie de Ginny, d'Hermione, de Parvati puis de Luna.

* * *

Lavande ne parvenait plus à cacher son enthousiasme à chaque fois que ses heures d'espionnage arrivaient. Au moins ainsi, elle avait une bonne raison pour ne pas écouter en cours, et pouvoir regarder rêveusement Malfoy. Pendant que les autres filles lui prenaient les cours.

- Tout de même, chuchota Hermione à Parvati durant le cours de métamorphose, je sais que c'est pour m'aider, mais là elle exagère ! Elle pourrait écouter la prof, ça nous éviterait d'avoir tout à lui expliquer après. Surtout que je ne vois pas comment Malfoy pourrait s'éclipser pour aller acheter son costume au beau milieu du cours de MacGonagle.

- Oui, mais imagine qu'elle parvienne à surprendre une conversation entre lui et ses amis sur quel costume ils comptent acheter, ça pourrait nous être utile...

- D'accord, mais pas pendant le cours de MacGonagle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Parvati.

- Parce que à par nous, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne qui parle.

- Ouais, t'as pas complètement tort. D'ailleurs, on ferait peut-être bien de les imiter...

- 10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Rugit une voix dans leur dos.

Hermione et Parvati sursautèrent en même temps.

- Trop tard...

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi jamais personne ne parle, marmonna Parvati une fois que MacGonagle était assez loin pour ne plus pouvoir l'entendre, elle fout les jetons cette vielle peau de bique...

Avant la fin du cours, MacGonagle leur distribua le règlement du bal. La plupart des élèves le rangèrent dans leurs sacs, sans grand intérêt. Mais Hermione, Parvati et Ginny le dévorèrent de la première à la dernière ligne.

* * *

Une semaine passa, les filles commençaient à se lasser de leur "mission espionnage" qui ne avait pas donné le moindre indice sur le fameux déguisement de Malfoy, et qui n'avait servi qu'à leur faire perdre le peu de temps qu'elles avaient au milieu de leur révisions pour leurs aspics qui auraient lieu à la fin de l'année.

- Peut-être qu'il n'en aura tout simplement pas, suggéra Lavande.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, répondit Ginny. Les déguisements sont obligatoires, c'est marqué sur le règlement.

- Oui, mais peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas lu...

- Je sais que Malfoy est un imbécile, sourit Hermione, mais à mon avis il a quand même dû le parcourir un peu. Il aurait l'air vraiment stupide s'il arrivait sans déguisement au bal. D'ailleurs si jamais c'était le cas, je ne sais même pas s'ils le laisseraient entrer.

L'attention d'Hermione fut soudain attirée par une nouvelle affiche, sur le panneau d'informations, collée à côté de celle annonçant le bal. Elle fit signe à ses amies, et elles s'approchèrent du panneau.

_Une sortie à Pré-au-lard aura lieu le 21 octobre pour tous les élèves_.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de triomphe et se retourna vers ses amies.

- Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

- Ouiiiii ! S'exclama Parvati toute aussi surexcitée, Ça veut dire journée shopping pour tout le monde ! Je vais enfin pouvoir acheter des nouvelles fringues !

- Heuu... non... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire...

- Je sais ! S'écria Ginny, Tu te disais que Malfoy achètera surement son déguisement ce jour-là !

- Exactement ! Trancha-t-elle. C'est forcé, c'est notre seule sortie à Pré-au-lard avant le bal. Je suis sûre que les profs l'ont organisée exprès à cause du bal, pour qu'on puisse acheter les déguisements.

- Tu as sans doute raison, approuva Parvati. Donc je ne pense plus que ce soit utile de continuer à surveiller Malfoy jusqu'à là.

- Mais si, au contraire ! S'exclama Lavande. Il ne faut pas le lâcher d'une semelle au cas où l'on surprend une conversation dans laquelle on pourrait en apprendre davantage.

- J'ai un doute sur les motivations de Lavande, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort. On devrait continuer au cas où..., dit Ginny.

- Mais à force il va finir par se douter de quelque chose si on continue à le suivre comme ça..., s'insurgea Parvati.

- Moi je suis pour que ce soit Hermione qui décide si on continue ou pas, dit Luna d'une voix chantonnante.

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête et se tournèrent vers Hermione.

- Je pense, fit celle-ci, que l'on devrait continuer de le suivre, mais plus de la même façon...

- Chic, chic, chic ! S'exclama Lavande avant de tirer la langue à Parvati.

- Calme-toi, lui lança cette dernière de mauvaise humeur, ou je te lance le sortilège de langue-de-bois, et crois-moi tu feras moins la fière...

Lavande se précipita derrière Luna qui semblait en proie à une méditation intérieure sur quelle pouvait bien être la date d'hibernation des Ronflaks Cornus.

- Et de quelle façon comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- C'est... une surprise. Mais avant de vous en dire plus, il faut que j'aille voir Harry...

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans tout ça ? Demanda Parvati surprise.

- Oh, rien..., répondit Hermione un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

- Non, non, non, non et non !

- Mais Harry, enfin puisque je te dis que c'est important ! implora Hermione.

- M'en fiche, j'ai BESOIN de ma cape ce soir ainsi que tous les autres soirs !

- T'es devenu noctambule ? demanda sarcastiquement Hermione.

- Exactement, renchérit Harry.

- Et c'est quand que tu dors ? Pendant les cours, je me trompe ?

- Non tu ne te trompes pas, et je crois n'avoir aucun compte à te rendre là-dessus.

- En effet, sourit Hermione malicieusement. Si tu comptes prendre les cours sur Ron, je ne vois pas quels comptes tu pourrais avoir à me rendre...

Harry sembla absent un moment. Il n'avait apparament pas pensé à la façon dont il rattraperait les cours. Et copier sur Ron n'était pas une perspective très alléchante étant donné la qualité et la quantité de ses cours.

- Bon d'accord..., grogna Harry à contre cœur, tu as gagné...

Hermione aborda un sourire victorieux.

- Faisons moitié moitié, proposa-t-elle.

Harry dont la mine n'aurait pu être plus dépitée à l'idée de devoir mettre fin à ses escapades nocturnes avec Shania, accepta la proposition à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

- Parfait, conclut Hermione. Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, j'en profite pour mettre aussi la carte du maraudeur sur le tapis.

- QUOI ?! S'exclama Harry. Tu veux AUSSI la carte ?!

- Ben oui, répliqua Hermione, sinon j'en parlerais pas.

- C'est absolument HORS DE QUESTION ! Rugit Harry. Et quand je dis non...

Hermione agita l'un de ses cahiers sous le nez d'Harry.

- ... c'est oui, finit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione lui fit un gros bisou bruyant sur la joue.

- Merci ! Je te revaudrais ça ! Fit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas triomphant.

- J'y compte bien..., grogna Harry en s'essuyant la joue avec sa manche d'un geste rageur.

* * *

Hermione montra donc la cape et la carte du maraudeur à Parvati, Lavande, Ginny et Luna en leur faisant jurer d'en garder le secret. Une fois le serment fait, elles s'activèrent à continuer leurs rondes autour de Malfoy.

Lavande avait été particulièrement enthousiasmée à l'idée d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, mais pas vraiment dans le but de leur mission...

Parvati, quant à elle, y avait vu une autre possibilité d'espionnage, mais pas de la même personne. Cependant Hermione avait vu clair dans leurs jeux et eût vite fait de les remettre à leur place en leur rappelant le but de leur mission. Ronchonnantes, elles finirent tout de même par se plier à l'autorité divine.

C'est ainsi que l'espionnage de Drago Malfoy est devenu une activité quotidienne et parfois même un peu ennuyeuse. Sauf pour Lavande bien évidemment, qui ne perdait pas une seconde pour reluquer Malfoy sous tous ses angles. Surtout que c'était devenu beaucoup plus pratique avec la cape d'invisibilité. Cependant Hermione et Parvati la tenaient à l'œil afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

Mais aucune d'entre-elles ne parvint à dénicher ne serait-ce qu'un petit renseignement quant au futur déguisement de Malfoy. Elles commençaient à devenir de plus en plus nerveuses, le bal arrivait à grands pas et toujours pas d'indice sur son déguisement à l'horizon.

Elles s'étaient même tellement concentrées dans leur mission, qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se préoccuper de leurs propres costumes. C'est pourquoi elles avaient décidé de s'y employer activement le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, tout en surveillant Malfoy en même temps.

Lorsque le fameux jour arriva, tout le monde put remarquer un changement de comportement chez les cinq filles: Hermione était encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude; Parvati était plongée dans ses feuilles de calculs et ne cessait de faire toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur la probabilité qu'elles avaient de surprendre Malfoy entrain de choisir son costume pour le bal; Lavande avait croisé trois fois Malfoy sans même le remarquer; Ginny s'était transformée en une véritable bombe à retardement, elle jetait des regards noirs à tout le monde et hurlait sur le premier qui osait s'approcher d'elle à moins de dix mètres à la ronde; quant à Luna elle s'était mise à réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque que l'équipe de Gryffondor pourrait utiliser durant leur prochain match, sans porter grande importance au fait qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment rien aux règles du jeu.

Quelques minutes avant de partir à Pré-au-lard, elles récapitulèrent une dernière fois l'ordre et les horaires dans lesquels elles allaient se succéder à la surveillance de Malfoy durant la journée, pendant que les autres allaient acheter leurs costumes à tour de rôle. C'était à Lavande de commencer à le surveiller, puis à Ginny, à Hermione, à Parvati et enfin à Luna.

Lorsqu'elles purent enfin se rendre à Pré-au-lard, elles se divisèrent : Lavande se mit à suivre discrètement Malfoy et sa bande d'amis de Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione, Parvati, Ginny et Luna se dirigèrent vers les boutiques de déguisement.

- Bonjour, y'a quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la première boutique qu'elles trouvèrent sur leur chemin.

Une vielle dame accourut vers elles.

- Aaaah, des clientes enfin... Entrez, entrez ! En quoi puis-je vous être utiles mesdemoiselles ?

- Eh bien, nous cherchons des déguisements, expliqua Hermione, pour le bal de Noël de Poudlard.

- Des déguisements ? Oh, je crains bien ne plus avoir grand chose en stock...

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ginny, nous prendrons ce qu'il reste.

- Alors, voyons voir..., fit la vielle dame en farfouillant dans un petit carton de déguisement. Je crois bien qu'il me reste deux ou trois bricoles par-ci par-là... Ah, voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- Un costume de Blanche-Neige.

- Beurk, fit Ginny, vous n'avez pas autre chose ?

- J'ai les sept nains si vous voulez...

- Non, tout bien réfléchi, je pense que le costume de Blanche-Neige fera très bien l'affaire !

- Parfait. Et pour ces demoiselles ?

- Moi, j'aime bien ce costume, il est rigolo, fit Luna en désignant un vieil habit tout rapiécé et à moitié mangé par les mites.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Tu veux te déguiser en la méchante sorcière ?

- Non, mais je trouve ça plus original qu'un costume de Blanche-Neige... Ça coûte combien ?

- Ce n'est pas un costume et il n'est pas à vendre, se renfrogna la vieille dame, Il s'agit de mon habit de rechange. En fin de journée je sue beaucoup et il se forme des cloques un peu partout sur mon corps, alors je dois changer de vêtements.

- C'était absolument vital pour elle de nous en informer ? murmura Ginny d'un air dégouté à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Luna se confondit en excuses.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura la vieille dame, mais si vous le désirez je crois qu'il me reste un véritable costume de la méchante reine...

- C'est vrai ? demanda Luna.

- Attendez je vais aller voir, en attendant, elle s'adressa à Hermione et Parvati, vous pouvez essayer les costumes de nains, la cabine d'essayage est au fond du magasin.

Elle replongea dans son carton, tandis que Parvati se décida à contre-cœur à essayer un costume. Elle en choisit un parmi les sept et se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage.

- Ah, le voici ! S'exclama la vendeuse en sortant le costume du carton d'un geste triomphant.

- Chic, chic, chic ! Se réjouit Luna en sautillant.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui le rend heureuse à ce point, s'étonna Ginny. On ne peut pas faire plus déprimant qu'un costume de méchante dans un dessin animé moldu...

A ce moment là, Parvati sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec son costume de petit nain.

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, fit Ginny en se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire, on peut faire pire ! Parvati en est la preuve vivante...

Luna s'approcha de Parvati d'un air intéressé.

- Tu es quel nain ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Atchoum, répondit Parvati d'un air sombre.

- T'es sûre ? s'esclaffa Ginny, Tu as plutôt l'air de Grincheux...

Parvati lui tira la langue et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

La vendeuse s'approcha d'elles et constata que seule Hermione n'avait pas encore choisit de costume.

- Tu veux quel nain ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Heu... J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, merci..., répondit Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? s'étonna Parvati.

- Parce que c'est une surprise..., répondit Hermione d'un air mystérieux.

- Bon alors, tout le monde a tout ce qu'il lui faut ? s'enquit Ginny. On a plus qu'à tout payer et...

- Non, attendez ! S'exclama la vendeuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre au bal sans masque, c'est censé être un bal masqué avant toute chose...

- Oh, c'est vrai... J'avais complètement oublié, s'exclama Hermione. Vous n'auriez pas un masque rouge ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Attendez, je vais vous chercher tout ça...

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà tout ce qu'il te fallait ? s'étonna à nouveau Parvati.

- Oui, mais il me manquait juste le masque...

- Voilà ! fit gaiement la vieille dame en étalant sur le comptoir tous les masques qu'elle avait pu dénicher. Vous pouvez en prendre un chacune, ils sont gratuits !

- Cool, s'exclama Parvati en se ruant sur les masques.

Elle en dénicha un dont les couleurs juraient affreusement avec son costume de nain.

- Oh ! Il est trop beau celui-là !

- Mais enfin Parvati, tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas avec ton déguisement !

- M'en fiche, bougonna-t-elle, de toute manière mon costume est moche...

Dix minutes plus tard, elles sortirent du magasin avec leurs achats. Ginny se précipita à la rencontre de Lavande afin de prendre le relais. Celle-ci alla à son tour se dénicher un déguisement pour le bal. Elle se rendit donc dans la même boutique que les autres, mais en sortit tout aussi dépitée que Parvati.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lavande ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Devine ce qu'ils m'ont refilé comme déguisement..., répondit-elle d'un air blasé.

- Simplet ? tenta Parvati en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Non, pire...

- Grognon ?

Lavande acquiesça d'un air noir.

- Bah ça va, c'est pas si terrible ! Moi aussi j'ai un nain...

- T'as qui toi ?

- Atchoum !

- A tes souhaits !

- Non, mon costume c'est Atchoum.

- Oh, la chance ! On échange ?

- Ça va pas non ?! C'est pas parce que je vais avoir l'air ridicule en nain, que j'ai envie de passer pour un clown avec ton costume !

La journée se déroula comme prévue, avec les roulements de tours d'espionnage de Malfoy. Il était presque 20h et la sortie à Pré-au-lard touchait à sa fin, pourtant elles n'avaient toujours aucun indice sur le futur costume de Malfoy.

- Comment se fait-il que depuis tout ce temps qu'on le suit et qu'on l'espionne, nous n'avons pas pu dénicher le moindre petit indice sur son déguisement ? s'écria Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'il se doute de ce qu'on manigance, suggéra Ginny.

- C'est impossible, répondit Hermione, nous avions la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, il n'a pas pu nous voir...

- T'as raison, mais c'est quand même bizarre tout ça...

- Ne commencez pas à vous inquiéter toutes les deux, fit Lavande d'un air confiant, la journée n'est pas encore complètement finie, Luna est encore à son poste et peut-être qu'elle a réussi à surprendre une information sur le fameux déguisement de Malfoy.

- J'espère..., murmura Hermione.

* * *

- Alors Malfoy, t'as enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? lança Zabini à travers le magasin.

- Je crois oui, répondit le concerné.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Malfoy lui montra son déguisement.

- Ouais, c'est pas mal..., marmonna Zabini, mais c'est un peu classique comme costume.

- Classique ? se vexa Malfoy.

- Ben oui, renchérit Zabini, y'a un Arlequin à tous les bals masqués, c'est bien connu...

- T'as trouvé mieux toi peut-être ?

- Tout juste, répondit Zabini d'un air faussement modeste.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Aha ! Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise, tu verras en temps voulu..., répondit-il mystérieusement.

* * *

- Tadaaaaaaaam ! S'exclama Luna en arrivant devant Hermione.

- Quoi "Tadame" ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que je sais quel sera le costume de Malfoy pour le bal !

- C'EST VRAI ?! s'écria Hermione folle de joie. Oh, Luna je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !

- Il va se déguiser en Arlequin !

- Arlequin ? fit Lavande d'un air surpris, Ça m'étonne de lui, c'est pas du tout son genre de s'habiller en Arlequin...

- Tu t'habille bien en grincheux toi, répliqua Parvati.

- Moi, c'est pas pareil, renchérit Lavande d'un air outré, il n'y avait plus que ce déguisement, j'ai pris ce qu'il restait.

- Peut-être que lui aussi a tout simplement pris ce qu'il restait...

- On s'en fiche ! S'exclama Ginny, L'important c'est qu'on sache enfin quel déguisement il aura pour le bal ! Comme ça Hermione ne se trompera pas de cible...

* * *

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin, tout Poudlard était surexcité. Le bal aura lieu le soir, après le repas dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière avait été parfaitement décorée pour l'évènement. On pouvait dire que les professeurs et les elfes de maison s'étaient particulièrement bien dépassés cette année.

Tous les élèves de sixième et septième année passèrent la journée à se préparer pour ce grand évènement.

Que ce soit chez les filles...

- Parvati rend moi mon rouge à lèvre j'en ai besoin ! S'exclama Lavande.

- Une seconde, tu permets ? J'ai pas terminé !

- D'abord je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en mets..., grogna Lavande, Atchoum n'a pas de rouge à lèvre !

- Et Grognon, tu crois qu'il en a peut-être ? répliqua Parvati.

Ou chez les garçons...

- Eh Malfoy où t'as mis mon gèle anti-frisottis ?

- Ch'ais pas cherche...

- Et puis passe moi mon costume, comme ça je pourrais enfin te montrer le tien...

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas du costume d'Arlequin ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Zabini, j'ai juste dit que c'était stéréotypé de s'habiller en Arlequin pour un bal masqué.

- Vas-y prend-le il est sur la commode là-bas...

Zabini le prit et revient vers Malfoy avec un paquet dans les bras.

- Et voilà le tien !

- J'espère pour toi qu'il est bien, parce que vu tes goûts habituels..., fit Malfoy en ouvrant le paquet.

Lorsqu'il vit ce que la boite contenait, il ouvrit de grand yeux ébahis.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais y aller comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? pouffa Zabini, Je suis sûr que tu seras mignon tout plein en prince charmant !

* * *

_**La suite viendra... quand elle viendra, lol ! Je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais j'ai déjà les idées dans la tête...**_

_**Beaucoup de surprises en perspective !**_

**_Bisous !  
_**


	11. Halloween's Party

_**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais plus mis... Un an je crois, non ? J'avais un peu laissé tombé, mais le dernier review que j'ai reçu m'a redonné du courage pour écrire la suite ^^ (J'en profite pour remercier tous mes reviewer lol)  
**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira...**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

**Halloween's party**

Tout était fin près, la soirée pouvait commencer. Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais que fait Hermione ? S'impatienta Parvati, Arlequin est là ! Elle va louper le moment propice !

- Le moment propice pour quoi ? Demanda naïvement Luna.

- Ben pour lui sauter dessus, voyons ! S'exaspéra-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Hermione va lui sauter dessus ? Demanda Ginny qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Ben oui !

- Hermione _a dit_ qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus ?

- Non, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a pour attirer son attention..., grommela Parvati.

- C'est bien ce que je me disait, Hermione n'a rien dit du tout, c'est encore toi qui essaie de tout planifier pour elle ! S'emporta Ginny.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

- Elle a peut-être déjà trouvé un plan pour attirer son attention sans avoir besoin de lui sauter dessus !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi son plan ? Fit ironiquement Parvati.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien..., marmonna Ginny.

- Quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà tout essayé et il n'y a que ça qui marche, affirma Parvati.

- Toi tu as peut-être déjà tout essayé, mais pas Hermione. Et que tu n'ais pas réussi ne veut pas forcément dire qu'Hermione échouera également !

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Hermione est forte en cours, et moi en mec. Chacun son truc, grommela Parvati.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua Ginny.

Parvati renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

Le bal allait commencer, lorsqu'Hermione apparut soudainement, elle descendit lentement les escaliers tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Parfait, Malfoy était là, elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'elle devait faire.

Qui est-ce ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

Je ne sais pas mais elle est très belle, répondit Harry.

Je suis à 100% de ton avis pour une fois, murmura Ron hypnotisé par la mystérieuse jeune femme en rouge.

Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, repris Harry. Ce n'est pas Shania.

Ah ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Parce que si c'était le cas je le saurais...

Je suis content pour toi, répondit Ron à demi-conscient, tout en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme en rouge, les bras pendants le long du corps et la bouche grande ouverte.

Eh, Ron ! Où vas-tu ? Demanda Harry en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise de Dracula.

Je sais pas, balbutia ce dernier, Je marche, fit-il en continuant le même mouvement sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avançait plus à cause d'Harry.

Harry jeta un regard dans la direction que prenait Ron et compris, il le poussa dans la direction opposé. Ainsi qu'un mystérieux Prince Charmant qui avait eu la même réaction que Ron.

Le buffet c'est par là Dracula, blagua-t-il, et pas de chair fraiche ce soir, pense à ton régime ! Toi aussi, petit prince...

Hey, rouspéta le Prince Charmant une fois sorti de son état hypnotique, T'es qui pour me donner des ordres ?

Et toi, t'es qui pour ne pas y obéir ? Répliqua Harry.

Moi je suis le Princharmant, pour vous servir, répondit ce dernier d'un air hautain en faisant une petite révérence.

Eh bien moi je suis Louis XIV, pour être servi, répondit sarcastiquement Harry. Vas donc me chercher une coupe de champagne, veux-tu ?

Non mais, tu te prends pour qui toi ?

Pour le Roi, répondit fièrement Harry.

Eh bien moi, je suis le Princharmant, et dans le mot « Princharmant », il y a le mot « Prince », ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas à t'obéir !

Si t'aurais mieux écouté en classe, t'aurais appris que dans la hiérarchie sociale c'est le Roi qui est tout en haut, et le Prince ne vient seulement qu'après..., répliqua Harry, Donc exécution !

Le bal avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs heures, mais Hermione n'avait toujours rien tenté pour approcher Arlequin. Tandis que celui-ci ne pensait qu'à boire au milieu de ses amis de Serpentard. Hermione avait passé tout son temps assise à une table à regarder ses amis s'amuser. Luna ne quittait pas le buffet, bien décidée à ne rien laisser s'échapper. Ginny avait dansé avec Zorro, qui se releva n'être autre que Neville, lorsque par inadvertance celui-ci marcha sur un bout de sa cape et perdit son équilibre en même temps que son masque. Lavande, quant à elle, dansa avec un mystérieux Dracula qu'elle qualifia de véritable gentleman en rosissant. Quant à Parvati, elle dansa avec Louis XIV, mais fut extrêmement froissée lorsque celui-ci la laissa brusquement tombée au beau milieu de la piste de danse pour inviter un autre fille, déguisée en Ange. Elles finirent toutes par rejoindre Hermione à la table au bout de plusieurs heures. Parvati était rouge de colère, Lavande toute rose à force de rougir, Ginny blanche et au bord de l'évanouissement à force de danser, et Luna verte et à la limite de l'indigestion à force de manger. Parvati inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer et fixa Hermione dans les yeux avant de s'exclamer:

Hermione, vas-y fait quelque chose ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester assise ici les bras croisés !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Se défendit Hermione, Il boit comme un trou, on sa demande même comment il fait pour avoir encore soif sans se pisser dessus...

Justement, c'est le moment: Saute lui dessus ! Il est complètement bourré, il ne pourra même pas résister, s'enthousiasma Parvati.

Hein ?! S'alarma Hermione choquée, Tu veux que je le viole ?

Non, bien sûr que non ! La rassura Parvati, Tu n'auras certainement pas besoin d'aller jusque là... Mais parle moins fort, ajouta-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

C'est vrai, tu as raison, il pourrait m'entendre, acquiesça Hermione.

Non, c'est plutôt à Lavande que je pensais: ça pourrait lui donner des idées...

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire à cette pensée, mais il fut bien vite remplacé par une grimace lorsqu'une autre pensée la fit revenir à la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle passe à l'acte. Ce soir. Elle allait devoir embrasser cette chose qui puait d'orgueil et de fierté. Qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter une punition pareille ?

Psst, Hermione ! Murmura tout à coup Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur. Ginny adressa un signe de tête en direction de l'autre côté de la salle. Un jeune homme, plutôt mignon dans un costume de prince charmant, était adossé contre le mur et regardait Hermione d'un air à la fois nonchalant et intrigué.

On dirait un Dieu grec ! S'exclama Lavande.

Il ne sembla nullement perturbé lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hermione et lui adressa un petit sourire. Hermione, quant à elle, détourna rapidement la tête, afin de cacher la rougeur qu'elle sentait apparaître sur ses joues. Bizarrement ce sourire lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais impossible de se souvenir de qui...

Elle haussa les épaules, peu importe, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter (ndlr: petit clin d'œil à prune mdr). Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'Arlequin. Derrière elle, elle entendait les piaillements de ses amies, qui avaient déjà deviné ses intentions. Mais elle ne chercha même pas à les écouter. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Ignorant les sifflements admiratifs de quelques garçons devant qui elle passait et réduisant le volume de la musique à un bourdonnement dans son esprit. Focalisée sur son objectif, elle tentait d'oublier que celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrasser était celui qu'elle haïssait le plus. La voyant arriver près de lui, l'Arlequin-bourré lui lança une remarque à laquelle elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention qu'aux ricanement de ceux qui lui servait d'amis. Elle se planta devant lui, prit une grande inspiration et l'embrassa (le plus mal possible). Une fois cela fait, elle planta Arlequin sur place et se précipita dans des toilettes assez éloignées afin de pouvoir vomir tranquillement. Son haleine d'alcool la répugnait plus que tout, mais ce qui lui donnait la nausée était le fait d'être consciente d'avoir embrassé Drago Malfoy. Elle vomit dans la première toilette ouverte, et se rinça la bouche avec du dentifrice qu'elle avait amené consciente du risque. Elle leva ensuite la tête et s'observa dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle se surprit à se trouver jolie. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, mais après tout, elle portait un masque dans ce but. Mais comment se pouvait-il que cette jeune fille aux yeux si doux et aux traits si fins pouvait être son reflet ? Soupçonnant le miroir d'avoir été ensorcelé dans le but de rassurer les élèves sur leur apparence physique, Hermione s'en détourna et planifia d'aller retrouver ses amies dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

Tu n'avais tout de même pas l'intention de me laisser tomber après ce baiser si prometteur de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas mon petit cœur ?

« Mon petit cœur ? Beuaaark... », pensa Hermione. Mais elle ne pu contenir son sourire lorsqu'elle se rappela que Malfoy n'avait aucune idée de son identité. S'il savait qui il venait d'appeler « mon petit cœur »... Ce fut seulement ensuite qu'elle réalisa dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourrée. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Pourquoi avait-elle choisie des toilettes éloignées ? « Stupide Hermione, stupide Hermione... », se répétait-elle mentalement.

Devant sa grimace, l'Arlequin reprit:

Tu n'es pas contente que je me sois libéré pour toi ?

Sur ce, il s'avança vers Hermione et tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Hermione le repoussa. Saoul, déboussolé et certainement pas habitué à être repoussé ainsi, il tenta à nouveau avec colère.

Lâche-moi ! Cria Hermione.

Ce fut bien malgré lui qu'il s'exécuta, étant donné qu'une main le souleva par le col et l'envoya valser dans la cuvette de la toilette la plus proche. Il y eu un gros « plouf », puis plus rien. Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione eût peur qu'il se soit réellement fait mal, mais un ronflement sorti tout droit de la cuvette, mit fin à ses inquiétudes. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna et fit face à son « sauveur ». Elle sursauta intérieurement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui l'observait quelques instants auparavant.

Euh... Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Oui, je crois... C'est très gentil à toi de..., elle désigna d'un coup de tête l'Arlequin dans la cuvette. Et puis c'est assez original comme idée, je saurais quoi faire la prochaine fois...

Le prince charmant alias Malfoy éclata de rire.

J'ai un peu improvisé en fait... Je passais dans le coin...

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

Euh... par le plus pur des hasards... Je n'avais aucune intention de te suivre bien sûr..., il sembla tout à coup réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, Et zut...

C'est pas grave, et puis si tu ne m'avais pas suivie je ne sais pas comment je me serais sortie de ce pétrin...

Oh, c'était avec plaisir... J'avais justement envie de lui taper dessus celui-là.

Pourquoi ?

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis répondit doucement:

Il t'a embrassé dans la Grande Salle.

Non..., avoua Hermione, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

C'est pareil.

Pendant plusieurs secondes aucun d'eux ne prit la parole, chacun évitait de croiser le regard de l'autre. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence, en murmurant d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion:

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Je ne sais pas, mentit Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et préféra changer de sujet.

On le sort de là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'auteur des ronflements.

Non, il l'a bien mérité. Et puis, avoua-t-elle, je donnerais tout pour voir la tête qu'il fera à son réveil !

Moi aussi, mais vu tout ce qu'il a bu, je ne pense pas qu'il se souviendra comment il a atterit là, rigola-t-il.

Tant mieux, ce sera encore plus drôle de voir la tête qu'il fera demain. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai hâte d'aller en cours de potion.

Pourquoi en cours de potion ?

Je suis malheureusement dans la même classe que lui en potion, répondit-elle.

Mais... Tu sais qui c'est ?

Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est ! Ca me paraît assez évident ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans tout Poudlard pour être aussi stupide, arrogant, narcissique, égoïste, et j'en passe...

Et c'est qui ?

Tu n'as pas déjà deviné ?

Euh non...

Tu ne connais pas Malfoy ?

QU... QUOI ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Qui...Qui as-tu dis que c'était ?

Ben... Malfoy ? Qui pensais-tu que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais qui te dis que c'était bien lui et pas un autre ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

Je le reconnaitrais entre mille !

Malfoy sembla aussi décontenancé que s'il avait reçu un coup de massue de troll sur la tête. Il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir pour tenter de recouvrer ses esprits.

Tout va bien ? S'enquit Hermione d'un air inquiet en s'approchant de lui.

Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, tout va parfaitement bien ! Je... je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, c'est tout...

Je t'accompagne, dit Hermione.

Malfoy fut pris de court et ne sut que répondre pour la décourager à le suivre. Ils sortirent donc du château et entreprirent de faire le tour du lac. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais Drago pris particulièrement soin à ce que son nom ne vienne plus perturber la discussion.

* * *

Harry l'avait reconnue dès le premier regard. Un ange. Elle s'était déguisée en ange. Il contempla son costume d'un blanc de nacre et s'attarda un instant sur les fausses ailes qu'elle s'était fixée dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas besoin de costume pour avoir l'air d'un ange. Elle était déjà parfaite. _C'était_ un ange. Il lâcha sa cavalière provisoire, sans lui accorder un regard, pour se diriger vers elle.

M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Les désirs de votre Majesté sont des ordres, répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

Il me déplairait que cela fusse un devoir pour vous, madame. C'est pourquoi je vous libère de tout devoir à mon égard, répliqua aimablement Harry.

Shania éclata de rire et attrapa le bras que lui tendait Harry. Celui-ci l'entraina vers la piste de danse et entreprit de la faire danser. Harry, qui jusque là s'était toujours considéré comme un assez bon danseur, se sentit tout à coup misérable à côté de Shania qui virevoltait comme si elle avait fait sa tout sa vie. Il avait du mal à suivre tous ses mouvements. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, à la base c'était lui qui était censé conduire la danse. Au bout de 3 chansons il était à bout de souffle, mais il faisait tout pour que Shania ne le remarque pas, il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser encore plus à ses yeux. A la fin de la chanson Shania s'arrêta et fit semblant d'être fatiguée elle aussi. Harry ne fut pas dupe, elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée mais faisait semblant pour lui, elle avait ressentit sa fatigue.

Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Oui, je voudrais bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait, répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry fut un peu surpris par sa requête, d'habitude tout le monde profitait des soirées pour boire autre chose que de l'eau. Il partit néanmoins lui chercher un verre d'eau, mais lorsqu'il revint, elle n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Il parcourut rapidement la foule des yeux. Elle n'était pas dans la grande salle. Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait pris la carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Il posa les verres sur une table un peu à l'écart et sortit la carte de sa poche.

Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il en effleurant le parchemin du bout de sa baguette magique.

La carte de Poudlard apparut alors sur le parchemin et il entreprit de chercher Shania. Il la trouva, après à peine quelques secondes de recherche, non loin de la Grande Salle. Il s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle était assise sur les premières marches de l'escalier, encore désert, menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Pourquoi as-tu quitté la soirée ? S'étonna-t-il.

J'avais envie d'un peu de calme, répondit-elle simplement, je savais que tu me retrouverais facilement avec la carte...

Je... je peux rester avec toi ? S'empourpra-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Shania l'attrapa par un ruban de son costume et l'attira vers elle de sorte que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Bien sûr..., murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Malfoy et Hermione finirent par s'asseoir sur l'herbe au bord de l'eau et Hermione enleva ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans le lac. Malfoy songeait à ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui. Pensait-elle réellement toutes ses choses ? Croyait-elle vraiment que c'était lui qui l'avait agressée ? Elle devait déjà le détester par le passé, mais qu'avait-il fait pour se faire haïr d'elle à ce point là ? La curiosité prit le dessus sur son mutisme. Il fallait qu'il sache. Hermione ne cessait se tourner vers lui et de l'éclabousser en riant.

Enlève tes chaussures espèce de poule mouillée ! Le taquina-t-elle.

Malfoy sourit. Il se surprit à penser qu'on aurait pu faire un tableau de cette scène tant elle était belle à s'amuser devant ce lac endormit. Dommage qu'il gâchait tout, assis à côté, empêtré dans son costume qui commençait à le gratter. Hermione sortit ses pieds de l'eau et ils s'allongèrent sur le dos pour regarder les étoiles.

A quoi tu penses ? Murmura-t-elle, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Malfoy décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il devait savoir qui elle était.

Je... je me demandais, qui..., commença-t-il, mais il fut stoppé par Hermione qui s'était tournée vers lui.

Chut, souffla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se cherchaient. Drago interrompit le baiser pour enlever le masque d'Hermione. Il voulait absolument savoir. Hermione imita son geste en tentant de lui ôter le sien, malheureusement le nœud de celui de Drago était trop serré. Lorsque Drago fit glisser le masque d'Hermione, il fut pétrifié, comme frappé par la foudre.

Non..., murmura-t-il sous le choc, non ce n'est pas possible...

Qu'est-ce que... ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie.

Elle n'eût même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Malfoy avait déjà disparut. Il avait pris ses jambes à son cou et hurlait toute sa rage dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en cognant tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver à sa portée.

NOOON !!! Hurla-il, PAS ELLE ! RAAAAH !!!! POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QUE CE SOIT ELLE !! POURQUOI ?!!

* * *

Hermione était restée figée de stupeur.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

La connaissait-il ?

Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il puisse la détester à ce point ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête dans l'utopique espoir de trouver des réponses.

Mais une question dominait toutes les autres: Qui était-il ?

Ce fut rongée par la douleur d'un rejet qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, qu'elle rejoignit les dortoirs encore déserts et s'endormit sur un oreiller trempé de larmes.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est quasiment fini lui aussi mais je le mettrais en ligne qu'à mon retour de vacances c'est-à-dire d'y ici 3 semaine/un mois. Après je pense que je ferais une nouvelle grande pause parce que je rentre en première année de médecine à la rentrée et j'aurais plus le temps de rien snif...**_

_**A bientôt pour le douzième chapitre ! ^^  
**_


End file.
